What the Ocean Gives us
by V1v18chan
Summary: Zoro lived for training. He lived for becoming stronger, so the day would come for him to defeat his sworn rival and The Greatest Swordsman of all, Dracule Mihawk. That was until he met a strange boy with a straw hat and a smile so big it definitly hurt his face. (Au-ish, in which Kuina lives, Zoro understands much but not all and Luffy is mute.) Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!
1. Chapter 1 - Mute

What the Ocean gives us

 **General info**

Rate: Fiction T

Genres: Family, adventure, fluff, fluff and more fluff

Characters: Luffy, Zoro, Kuina

Warnings: some mild swearing, scary amount of fluff, and my fucked up humor.

Disclaimer: I do not own One piece or it`s characters. Eiichiro Oda-sensei owns these.

xxx

Chapter one - Mute

xxx

Zoro was frustrated. Not that it was a rare development of events, but it still ticked his surroundings of every time it happened. All too many waves of killer intent streamed from him, making every passer-by quicken their pace.

The reason for Zoro`s tormenting was simple. Said Marimo was currently being held behind by his sensei to drink hot tea. In the sun. While in the midst of summer. Right….

His sensei, of course, chose to ignore his youngsters suffering; not seeing the slightest reason to get to the point of the confrontation. This didn't help much on Zoro`s already short temper, that shortened for every passing second. Finally, he snapped.

"Sensei, would you mind telling why you are keeping me from my training?" he spat out, showing little respect to the man. Koshiro smiled, ignoring the venom in Zoro`s voice.

"I simply wish for some company to my afternoon tea. I also believe that you need some as well. Company, I mean." Koshiro's smile widened at Zoro scowl. Zoro then sighed, before chugging the tea in one go.

"Can I leave now?" He said, trying, and failing, to be polite.

Koshiro kept in a sight, and nodded. Seconds later, the Marimo was gone, heading for his "secret" training ground. Koshiro kept his eyes on where the trees had swallowed Zoro`s presence.

xxx

Clack. Clack. Clack.

The sound of wood hitting the tree continued, as Zoro tried his hardest to break the massive structure before him. It would be easier to use a real sword to cut through the wood, but Zoro didn`t want that. In his mind, it would only be cheating, a shortcut, which would come back to bite him later. So he hit the tree until his hands bled, and finally, it gave in. It fell backwards into the sea, bringing down some other trees with it. Zoro panted for a minute, before gritting his teeth. He then headed to his next victim. _For now, I need the muscle power of a hundred men_ , he thought. Then, he needed the precision to match his rival.

Kuina had always been the stronger of the two. She was the first to beat him, and Zoro planned to make her the last. Her strength wasn`t in her muscles, though. It was her elegance, her control, her confidence. When they fought, she would judge every hit, and lead every stray blow away from herself, with minimum amount of force. It was like she was dancing. Even as Zoro hated to admit it, that bloody woman looked beautiful during her dance. Not that he would tell the violent girl that. It might embarrass her, and he wanted to keep his head intact, thank you very much.

He tightened his hold on the wooden swords, and restarted his earlier senanse.

Clack. Clack. Clack.

Soon, the swords gave in under the massive pressure, and broke in his hands. The splinters bloodied his hands further, making him grumble in pain. He watched as small rivers of blood streamed down his fingers; fingers that had turned rough after his training. His nails had either been bitten short, or had dirt and dried blood stuck under them. _Your hands are the those of a warrior_ , Koshiro had told him once.

Zoro disagreed. A swordsman`s hand should be covered in scars; small and large cuts that never got to heal probably. Scars from both training and battle. Zoro`s hands had only been covered in his own blood; a warrior`s was covered in others`.

Shaking some of the blood of, he then found himself a new set of wooden swords. The pain turned out to be too much, however, as the splinters pressed into his fingers even further at the contact. He held in the whimper that wanted to escape his lips. He knew that he probably needed to get his hands treated, but was hesitant to leave. He`d only brought down a couple of trees, after all. He needed to continue, but his body wouldn`t let him.

Through gritted teeth, he placed the swords back in his backpack, before turning to make his leave. But an unexpected sight met him, making him stop abruptly. A boy, a couple of years younger than himself, was watching him. Sitting on a boulder, his legs dangled over the edge dangerously. From what he could see, the kid was somewhat short and lean, with messy raven hair. He was wearing blue shorts and a yellow t-shirt, and, most noticeable, a somewhat beat down straw hat.

The kid smiled as they made eye contact. It was a huge, cheesy grin, big enough to split his face into two parts. It was warm, meaning full. It was a smile that could light up any space for a millennium or more. There was something _more_ about that smile, and Zoro got aggravated not knowing _what_.

Zoro almost winced at the wideness of the grin. His own cheeks would hurt of overuse if he always smiled like that. Well, not that he smiled much.

The kid jumped down from the boulder, but refrained from closing the gap between the two. He just stood there and grinned. Zoro actually got a bit freaked out because of it. Though the smile was beautiful, too beautiful for such a young boy, it looked so damn… _forced._

"…What`s a kid like yourself doing in the forest at night?" He asked, squinting his eyes suspiciously. How long had the kid been sitting there, staring at him? How come he didn't notice?

The boy just shook his head.

"What do you mean?" Zoro said, somewhat confused. The kid shook his head again. Getting annoyed, Zoro raised his voice slightly.

"Oy! I`m talking to you! What are you doing here, brat?!" The boy just smiled, still not answering his question. Zoro sighed. _What a difficult kid_ , he thought.

"You aren`t gonna answer me, are you?"

No reply.

"Great… Well, you better go run to your mommy or something. It`s late."

A slight giggle.

"Bye." He said, missing the last look on the kid`s face as he walked away.

xxx

Zoro was currently "sleeping" in the shadow of the dojo. For some reason unknown to him, he preferred training at night, alone, rather than with all the other students during the day. He only slept for a couple of hours, though.

As he waited for the Sandman to bring him into peaceful slumber, his thoughts drifted to the boy he met the night before. Why hadn`t he answered him? What was he doing there? Who was he?

And what was the meaning behind that smile?

Zoro sighed. The thoughts had scared the Sandman away. For once, he was unable to sleep. He watched as the other boys ran lap after lap around the training ground before him, how they panted and sweated under the merciless sun. Their skin slowly tainted and their hair got bleach by the sun and ruffled by the sea wind. Koshiro stood between them all, observing them as they ran. Every once in a while, he would make one of the boys push themselves a little more, take them a little longer; all the while keeping his calm expression and gentle smile.

And Zoro sat there, alone, in the shadow as they ran. Under a tree, at the other side of the field, sat his rival. Kuina was staring into nothing, with a conflicted expression on her face.

Zoro`s thoughts stayed on the straw hat wearing boy to long after the boys had left and Kuina had taken over the training field. At some point, Zoro concluded that there was no use worrying over someone he`d never see again. As such, many unwanted thought later, the Sandman finally granted his wish.

xxx

Zoro was, unsurprisingly, wrong. The kid was sitting on a branch, meters above the ground. Yet again, his legs dangled dangerously over the edge. He was wearing the same clothes as the day before, and if Zoro hadn`t known better, he`d say the kid stayed there through the day.

He was so far up above the ground; he must surely be able to see all the way to the ocean from there. Sitting up there, he watched the movements on the waves with a dejected expression on his face.

"Oh, kid! If you fall down, you`re screwed you know?" Zoro yelled, hoping he didn`t startle the kid. Said kid didn`t even blink, but shifted his position. Sitting cross-legged, faced against Zoro, his sunny smile was instantly on place.

"What`s your name?" Zoro asked.

Again, no reply.

Zoro sighed.

"Look kid, I`m going to train here. Go home to your mommy."

A shaken head. No, with other words.

"Why not? Where`s your mommy?"

The kid was still shaking his head. Zoro got an idea of why, but he hoped to be proven wrong.

"Do you have a mom?"

A shrug.

"You don`t know?"

A nod.

"Father then? Sibling? Friend?"

The kid looked dizzy of shaking his head that much. Looked like he wasn`t experienced in that, as much as smiling.

"… So, your alone?"

A nod.

Zoro made a quick decision. The kid needed help, that´s for sure.

"Come down from the tree." The Marimo said in a slighter softer tone.

A shaken head.

"No? Why not?"

No reply.

"Have you been here the whole day?"

A nod.

"Aren`t you tired? And hungry for that matter?"

He shook his head, but his stomach rumbled loudly, giving him away. Zoro smirked.

"I`ll give you food!" He taunted.

He could almost see the stars in the kids eyes, but he still didn`t move. Zoro sighed for the thousandth time.

"I`m gonna train, and go back to the Dojo later. You`re welcome there." The Marimo found his wooden swords, and began his usual routine. After Koshiro`s continuous persuasion, he had bandaged his hands. It prevented new splinters to enter, though the wounds from the night before had yet to heal.

The kid stared at Zoro unstoppably from atop his tree. The feeling of those eyes on him slightly disturbed Zoro. Through the night, the kid had slept about an hour. Suddenly, however, he had awoken, almost falling of the tree and scaring Zoro half to death. But he didn`t miss the wild look in the kid`s eyes as he awoke. Maybe he had a nightmare?

After taking down four trees, it was close to dawn. Zoro was content with the night's progress, and decided to head back to the Dojo. He made a last glance at the kid in the tree, who was watching the ocean once again.

xxx

His breath was short and rugged, his chest hurting. His eyes had betrayed him, making his vision going in and out of focus. Feeling his arms and legs ache, he stayed on the ground. His mind weren't in a much better condition. Still, he managed to glare at the girl in front of him. Kuina smirked arrogantly.

xxx

"Damn woman! Embarrassing me like that! She`ll pay!" Zoro grumbled, while heading for the forest. He`d lost to Kuina. Again. That was the 1968th time! 32 more, and they would round 2000… Damn it!

Zoro came to a halt when he entered his clearing, instinctually looking for the kid. He wasn't hard to find. Same tree, same clothes and same position.

"You`re still here?" Zoro sighed.

The kid didn`t move. His eyes were still on the ocean.

"…Are you ignoring me?"

No answer.

"Brat…" Zoro began his tree slaughtering. The kid didn`t acknowledge his existence once during that night, no matter how much noise Zoro made.

xxx

"Zooooroooooooo~! What are `cha waiting for? It dinner!" Kuina exclaimed as she (un)gently shook Zoro`s half-sleeping form. He seemed content with ignoring her though, making Kuina pout. Not that it would make her falter.

After minutes of constant shaking, Zoro finally decided to wake. He instantly grumbled when he saw her.

"What do you want, woman?" He snarled, more venomously than normal.

"It`s dinner, blockhead. Get moving already~!" Kuina joyfully answered, as if she hadn't just insulted him. Cursing under his breath, Zoro headed towards the door, not bothering to thank the raven girl.

Kuina`s eyebrow twitched. That boy really had no manners.

xxx

"Wake up already!" A young male`s voice yelled into her ear.

"… Just a few more minutes…"

"Wake up, woman!"

"Ouch! Don`t pinch me! I`m awake already!" The raven shrieked, as she escaped the warmth of her blankets. Zoro was standing in her room, and had apparently shaken her awake.

"What is it, mudball-brain? Thirsty for another loss?"

"Like hell!"

"Then what do you want!? I`m tired!" The normal quick reply didn't come. Zoro stood there, suspiciously silent under her gaze. If Kuina hadn't known better, she would have thought he was… fidgeting. Zoro. Fidgeting. He mumbled something inaudible, making Kuina twitch in irritation. Noticing, Zoro quickly repeated; "I need help."

Kuina blinked. Zoro needed her help? Now, that`s a new one.

"…With what?" She asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"…Just come with me. I`ll show you." He said, almost swallowing his words.

Kuina didn`t know why she had agreed to come with the Marimo, but here she was, in the middle of the forest, instead of her lovely warm bed. Said Marimo was walking some steps ahead of her, making his way through the bushes. He still hadn`t said where they were going, or why for that matter _,_ only that she`ll figure eventually.

Even as his attitude annoyed her, she couldn't help feeling interested. She`d always read Zoro like an open book. His mindset simply consisted of _ambition-training-sleeping-fighting-losing-repeat_ , and so, it took a lot before he managed to surprise her. The only exception was a month prior, when he had somehow managed to train with his weights _while_ sleeping. That`d impressed her, though she preferred teasing him about it.

However, the reason for him being even grumpier than usual was a mystery for her. The last week, he had started to ignore her, thought it wasn't that much of a shock. Also, he seemed more distant, and spent more time merely thinking, instead of sleeping.

The questions of his attitude infuriated her to no end, and she pledged that she would find out about it.

Being caught in her speculations, she didn`t notice when Zoro come to a halt before her, making her stumble straight into him. Zoro tumbled by the impact, and soon, they were lying in a heap on the ground. Kuina came out better, landing on top of her younger.

Zoro grumbled, and threw the girl of him. Unfortunately, Kuina didn`t seem to like the rough treatment, and soon they were having an all-out fistfight on the ground. Unsurprisingly, Zoro soon found himself stuck beneath Kuina`s dirty shoe sole. Said girl was smirking arrogantly at Zoro`s pitiful appearance.

The sound of giggling soon drew her attention away from her oh-so glorious victory. The source surprised her, though. High above the ground, on a branch on one of the larger trees, sat a boy even younger than Zoro. It was hard to see from where she stood, but he seemed… Pale. Small. Tired.

But a layer of a smile and giggles hid all that. The boy had his small hands over his mouth, trying to hide the giggles. However, only moments later, he was laughing out loud, pointing a tinny finger at her face.

"He`s laughing at you." Kuina was startled by the sudden sound, having forgotten Zoro`s presence for the moment. She stepped off of Zoro`s face, and watch grumble as he stood up.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what I said, stupid woman." Zoro spat at her, ignoring her pain promising expression.

"He thought your confused face was funny. First time I`ve heard him laugh that loud, though."

"You`ve met him before then." Kuina concluded. Zoro eyed her for a moment, and then sighed.

"…Yes. I meet him a week ago. He just suddenly appeared, and he haven't left."

Kuina smirked.  
"Thank goodness. `Thought you`d kidnapped him for a moment there." She said, waving away some imaginary sweat.

Zoro rolled his eyes. "You`re so bloody funny."

"I know, right?" Kuina exclaimed mockingly.

"But, seriously, what about his parents? Aren`t they looking for him?" The raven girl looked up at the kid, hoping to make him speak. Her gut told her he was a loud kid, and it was normally right. Still, the kid still hadn`t spoken, just watched them chat with badly hidden interest.

"I`ve asked him `bout it already. I don`t think he has any." Zoro said, frowning slightly. This caught Kuina`s alarmingly growing interest.

"So he speaks then?" She said, somewhat confused. In that case, why was the kid so quiet now? Was he anxious around her? However, her worries both decreased and grew by Zoro`s answer.

"No."

"No? Then how…?"

"I ask questions, and read his reaction. That`s all." Seeing Kuina`s questioning look, Zoro switched his attention to the straw-hat wearing boy.

"Kid, are you still hungry?"

A rumbling stomach.

"And that means yes." Zoro said matter-of-factly.

"…Okay?" Kuina was, for once, at a loss for words.

The boy giggled faintly.

"That means you have a funny expression again." Zoro stated, while the boy nodded enthusiastically.

"Do you know his name?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know that?" Zoro sneered angrily.

Kuina blinked at his outburst. It wasn`t anything new, but they had been having a semi-civilized conversation. She was just about to give him a piece of her mind, when a growl from the tree interrupted her.

The kid, a boy sharing the age of the brats still being spoiled by their mothers`, was glaring down at them. Those eyes weren't fixated at her, though, but at Zoro. The sunny expression and smile had disappeared, as if they`d never been there. All that was left was an unnatural hatred for a simple, though childish, outburst.

The look he was giving Zoro promised pain on a new level.

Yes, there was definitely something wrong with that kid.

"…The hell?" Zoro whispered loudly. It didn`t seem like Zoro had expected the kid to snap either.

"Has he done that before?" Kuina asked, halfway expecting the look being aimed at her as well. Zoro eyed her, and answered evenly; "No… But, I`m not surprised. I knew there was something about him. Something big."

The moment Zoro answered her the glare lessened somewhat. Kuina noticed this, and quickly notified Zoro. The Marimo sighed, but stepped towards the little boy on the branch.

"I`m not angry at her. I shouldn`t have snapped, but it`s kind of normal for us… So, don`t be mad, `kay?"

The waves vanished as if they`d never been there. In it`s place was a smile of a thousand suns and a warming laugher. Kuina smiled back. That kid was really a mystery. She looked forward to solving it.

xxx

"What do you think?" Zoro asked, as they made their way back to the Dojo. It`d been a long night for Kuina. She was used to an eight hour-long rest at night, as well as a safe and warm bed. Instead, she was out in the freezing forest, that Zoro didn`t see any point in warning her about, as well as trying to understand a kid, who apparently was mute. If that wasn't enough, Zoro also seemed obsessed with the kid, seeing how he`d actually went as far as to ask her for help, where as he could have easily just dismissed him. Actually, now that she thought about it…

"Zoro, what is it you want my help with?" Kuina hesitantly asked, somewhat fearing the answer. Her worries multiplied as Zoro stop some meters from the Dojo, his back turned towards her.

"…I want to help the kid." Zoro began.

"Well, obviously, or else you wouldn`t bother bringing me here at all." Kuina stated, while rolling her eyes. Ignoring her, he continued.

"You saw it, didn`t you?" She knew what he meant. Those feelings she detected when she first saw him…

"Yes."

"Well, then you know why I can`t just leave him alone." He said, turning abruptly.

"So, what do you expect me to do? I`m no therapist." Unexpectedly, Zoro blushed and adverted his eyes. He rubbed his neck sleeplessly, clearly showing his nervousness.

"Well… We both know I`m no good with brats, and you`re the only girl around, who also happen to live with a bunch of boys. I thought that you might know a couple of things…" Kuina blinked. Looks like the Marimo had more depth than a teaspoon after all. Though, after seeing Zoro in all teen-girl-in-love-mode, she couldn't let the harassing-opportunity go to waste.

"Do you think he`s cute?" Kuina teased, making sure to be able to see his face as she did. The reaction was completely worth the night`s utter exhaust. The Marimo`s face burst bright red and he stumbled over his own feet while he gaped widely at her. Kuina tried, and failed, to keep the snickers in, something that agitated Zoro even further.

"I-I don`t think that! H-He`s just so pathetic that I would feel bad about not helping him, that`s all!" he stuttered forcefully, which made Kuina laugh even louder.

"D-" she tried saying something between the laughter attacks, but it didn't really go that well.  
"D-Don`t worry, if he c-can make you react like that, then I don`t care what I have to do! I`ll keep him!"


	2. Chapter 2 - Green and Raven

Greetings!

Warnings: possible ooc-ness of Zoro this chapter, because of feelings and shit.

xxx

The following time, they visited the kid every night. More than once, they had offered to bring him to the Dojo for a proper meal and rest, but the kid stubbornly, like, shaking-his-head-until-he-nearly-fell-out-of-the-tree stubbornly, refused.

The first couple of nights, he would be anxious when they got to close to the tree (except when they brought him food, preferably meat. That kid sure could eat…).

Not really knowing what to do, they would half-heartily train or just speak to him or each other, hoping he`d get used to their presence. As he, as a matter of fact, did. It took some weeks` effort, but he soon sat on top of the boulder Zoro had first seen him on, instead of in the tree. Even though he would back of when they addressed him, he eagerly egged closer as they spoke to one another.

Also, it gave Zoro and Kuina time to actually _talk_ , without _countless_ arguments. Whenever Zoro snapped or Kuina spoke down at him, the kid would snap again until they apologized. Therefore, they got careful in choosing a subject and tried their best to _listen_ before answering. It… helped, somehow. Even though they didn`t come till a mutual understanding over night, the kid`s presence forced them to at least get fairly along.

However, he didn`t mind them training together and even sparring. Actually, he seemed to favor it above them simply talking. His eyes would turn into stars as he watched, and he always laughed oh-so-merilly whenever Zoro lost... Of course, Kuina was in heaven when he did, evilly laughing along.

Zoro cursed their morbid humor.

Both Zoro and Kuina had both noticed the analyzing look on the kid`s face as the spared. Zoro had to wonder where it came from.

xxx

After some time, Kuina got fed up with Zoro calling him "brat" and "kid" all the time. She said that it created some kind of distance between them, as if he was a mere animal and not a child. Hence, she took it upon herself to ask about an alternative name:

"Do you have a name?"

A nod.

"May you tell us?"

Silence.

"Do you have a nickname?" Kuina continued, not losing hope.

A shrug.

"Do you have anything we could use as one?"

He seemed to think hard about this, his face slowly turning red as an indication. After some moments, Kuina began getting worried by the amount of blood in his head. Was it really that hard of a question?

Suddenly, he lit up, and pointed at his straw hat.

"Straw hat? You want that as a nickname?"

A nod.

Kuina turned to Zoro. He eyed it, before smirking.

"I like it. He seems to treasure that hat, after all."

"Hm… I think _Straw hat`_ s a bit long though. What about… `Bushi`? Or rather, `Mugi`? What do you think, Mugi-chan?"

The now dubbed Mugi smiled and nodded enthusiastically. Zoro`s smirk widen. That was a `yes` then.

"Good! Nice meeting you, Mugi-chan! It`s taken a bit too long, but name`s Kuina! I`m twelve years old! I`m also the daughter of Koshiro, the owner of our Dojo! Together with my blade, the Wado Ichimonji, I`ll one day be the world`s greatest swordsman! Believe it!" She exclaimed confidently, drawing her white blade for the effect.

"Oh, and that`s mudball-brain." She added as an afterthought, ignoring Zoro`s angry bark.

Zoro grumbled, but hid his opinion about her favorite insult for him, and smirked while stepping forward as well.

"Name`s Roronoa Zoro! I travelled to find a proper rival, and found one here!" He stopped a moment to eye the girl beside him.

"My dream is to beat her no matter what, and make my name roam through the seas after defeating Dracule Mihawk!"

Mugi smiled widely at them, and did something entirely new. Without hesitation, he jumped of his boulder. As he reached the ground, he didn´t waver from the impact. Pausing about a meter from them, he smiled broader than ever. Kuina almost expected him to speak, because she refused to believe that he was actually mute.

He didn`t.

Like usual, he just smiled.

xxx

Zoro had decided that Mugi was a weird kid. Even though he finally spent some time with them, in an appropriate distance away of course, he would preferably spend his time watching the ocean. When he did, he's eyes turned suspiciously glassy, and Zoro nearly expected him to cry. He never did. Didn't stop Kuina from worrying though.

Mugi was also, surprisingly, strong. As in, making-Kuina-look-like-a-normal-innocent-girl-in-comparison strong. When they'd first noticed, Zoro had nearly denied it, but after several terrifying exposures to it, he'd started using it as a further motivation for training (as if he didn't have enough of it) and had unknowingly dragged Kuina along with him.

Despite of the sunny day, Zoro almost shivered as he remembered their first horrible meeting with Mugi's strength. Mugi was comfortable enough at the time to sit only some meters away from Kuina. She was reading an adventure book aloud for him to hear, making him ebbing closer as it reached its climax. They quickly noticed how easily Mugi would do that, as long as he was distracted. Hence, Koshiro often found some of his books gone, only for them to reappear some time later.

Having no interest for the story, Zoro was having his usual training session, breaking down the poor trees.

It was that night, however, that Zoro was in a particularly bad mood, because of lack of sleep. Unknowingly, he was taking his frustration out on the tree in front of him. The result was that it fell much earlier than he expected, and fell... on top of Mugi! Screaming from both the Marino and Raven could be heard, both starting to freak out... Had they accidently just k-killed Mugi?! And then the tree got pushed of their somehow not-so-crushed friend, as if it was a mere piece of paper. The two of them could only watch in growing horror, as Mugi brushed none existing dirt off him, and then proceeded to pick his nose, as if a tree had not just _squashed him._

Some nose picking later, he finally noticed his friends` turmoil. He looked thoughtful for a brief moment, before he grabbed his cheek and _stretched it._

Kuina fainted.

Zoro was tempted to follow her.

After they`d finally gained their bearings once more, they settled themselves before their younger, demanding an explanation. It proved to be difficult, with him being mute and all, but somehow, through a lot of sound effects, hand movements and head shaking, this was the conclusion.

"Sooo, you`re saying that you have a Akuma no Mi?" Kuina asked, not bothering to hide the disbelief in her voice. Mugi, not detecting the tone, or ignoring it, nodded enthusiastically.

"Aren`t they supposed to be a myth?" the Marimo asked.

A shrug.

Zoro sighed. "Well, we`ve got living proof here, so… I guess it`s true then."

A loud laugh rang merrily.

xxx

No matter how stealthy they tried (and failed) to be, the other students weren`t stupid, and soon noticed that something was off. Kuina was actually surprised they didn`t notice earlier. Zoro said it was natural, being they were idiots in his opinion.

After some time, they noticed their gradually decreasing participation in their common practices at daytime, as well as them hiding away food during dinner. If this wasn`t suspicious enough, it soon became obvious that they actually _got along_. It was well hidden behind a cloak of insults and never fading arrogance from both sides. Still, said insults never actually enraged either side like before, and once they actually saw Kuina _tease_ Zoro, who reacted with being _embarrassed_. They expected hell to break lose, but rather, he _blushed_.

Something was seriously wrong with that picture.

Also, they noticed that Zoro had quit demanding Kuina to fight him as often. Instead, those now rare times they didn`t sleep the day away, or where gone _at the same time_ (there`s no way that`s a coincidence!), they sparred. A _friendly_ spare.

There really was something wrong there… Of course, no one dared to ask the two strongest and most short-tempered people in the entire village. Well, except their apparently suicidal sensei.

Koshiro walked towards his only daughter and his best student as they sparred. He, like the rest of the Dojo, found it… frightening to see such a quick and absolute change in them. He`d long been uncertain whatever to do with Kuina. Indeed, she was by far the strongest person in the entire Dojo (something she knew and enjoyed rubbing in to a particular "mudball-brain"), but Zoro seemed really promising. He was strong (he`d learned that the hard way), ambitious, a fast learner, and a generally handsome young man. By all means, excluding his temper. But even the temper seemed to steadily weaken after his and Kuina`s _don`t-kill-each-other-anymore-maybe-friends-ish_ relationship.

"What the hell are you doing here, old man?"

Or maybe not.

"I am merely wondering about your progress." The _old man_ half-lied.

His daughter seemed to chase that.

"Really now?" She started, as she raised an eyebrow. "How come you`re doing that now? You haven`t looked after our growth since we defeated you." Again, this minor change in behavior puzzled him. It wasn`t "my growth" but "our". Kuina _acknowledged_ her "mudball-brain".

"You make it sound like we cooperated to do so." Zoro snapped.

Oh, maybe they hadn`t changed that much after all.

"If you weren`t even able to beat your weakling father on your own, then you wouldn`t have deserved to be my rival."

…No comment.

Kuina seemed likewise speechless.

Zoro eyed them, before snapping once more. Koshiro wondered briefly if he had anger issues.

"What?" He bit out.

"Wow a… sort-of compliment? What happened to that arrogant brat from a month ago?" Kuina teased her younger. Zoro merely shrugged.

"Mugi happened. He doesn't agree to anything else, after all." Kuina hummed in agreement, while Koshiro kept his calm façade. Inside though, he was a mess. What did straw have to do with anything?

"Well, I`ve already observed you from afar. I will just take my leave then." He did just that.

Zoro blinked. After he was sure Koshiro had left (he`d checked twice, to Kuina`s confusion), he grabbed Kuina`s hand, ignoring her yelp in surprise, and dragged her after him. Luckily, Kuina didn`t struggle out from his grip, but followed compliable. Even though it was an unspoken rule, when they touched, they knew it was usually something important. After all, Zoro wasn't the most... _affectionate_ person around.

When they reached their destination, about a hundred meters from their clearing, Zoro immediately stated;

"He knows something's up."

Rolling her eyes, Kuina answered with false cheer; "Well said, Captain Obvious~!"

Zoro narrowed his eyes threateningly. Sighting at his antics, she shut up. Silently thanking her, Zoro continued.

"He straight out stated that he'd been watching us. We haven't actually been acting in character... so that's understandable, I guess." Kuina nodded.

"Sooo~, what should we do 'bout it? I mean, should we tell him about Mugi-chan?" Zoro looked at her as if she'd grown a second head.

"Come on, we both know Mugi-chan needs help, and we're not really-"

"Bringing more people in will only stress him more out! Kid's obviously traumatized about something! He's only just begun to let us in... and you know how much it took to do so!"

Kuina blinked at his outburst. Looking through the many branches of the trees, she could barely see Mugi. Mugi, the boy with even darker hair than hers and eyes deeper than the ocean. The ocean that he even now watched so intensely. The boy that was so sweet and innocent, but sometimes made shivers run through her body as he gazed at her.

The boy who had unknowingly dragged two lonely kids out of their shells, and now had them wrapped around his little finger. And the proof was here, now, as Zoro stared at her with intense and insecure eyes, which seemed so out-of-place and so right all at once.

"I guess that's... reasonable. He needs us. And we need him too. I want to help him… and I know you want so too. But I don't know if we can… I don't know if we are enough. I-I`m afraid of scaring him away, Zoro. Afraid of hurting him." She looked him in the eyes, daring him too disagree. He stayed silent.

"So, someday, when he is ready, we'll need to bring him to the Dojo. He needs food, shelter, clean clothes... and above all, he needs love. No buts."

Silence.

"... Fine. But only when he's ready."

Kuina nodded. "When he's ready."

xxx

The Mugi-clearing was quiet as always, when the two oldest of the trio were at the Dojo. Mugi spend the time watching the ocean. What he was looking for, only he knew. He got disturbed, however, as Zoro`s voice rang from the forest. Mugi yelped happily, immediately jumping down from the tree and ran up to meet him. However, when he caught the words, he came to a halt.

"Damn! Damn! Damn-damn-damn!"

Our favorite Marimo entered the clearing, ignoring Mugi, and ran straight to the nearest tree. Not even bothering to find his swords, he threw himself on it, only using his fists.

Curses rang loudly, splinters flew.

Mugi stared, mute as always, as Zoro emptied his frustrations on the pitiful tree. The tree hit the ground, and Zoro was already moving to his next victim. But a rubbery hand caught his fist.

Zoro stared angrily at the boy who dared to come in his way… until his brain caught up. Mugi was touching him. That was… unexpected.

The moment Zoro had calmed down, Mugi let go of his hand as if it burned him. He stared blankly at his elder, silently demanding an explanation. Zoro hesitated, but knew he couldn`t escape Mugi`s gaze.

"It`s just…" He sighed, exasperated. "… I fought Kuina again… This was my 2000 loss." Mugi smiled, but the Marimo could see that it was reminiscently.

"Me and Kuina get along better now, but… It`s… It still hurts, you know? I work so hard, but I don't get closer to my goal… I can`t even graze her! It`s so damn infuriating!" Zoro was ranting now.

"I mean, she`s so damn arrogant, and uncaring and… and!" Mugi smiled, encouraging him to continue.

"And I can`t be angry at her! `Cause she works as hard as me, and whenever I lose, everyone blames Kuina, as if it is her fault that I`m so weak! Even Koshiro`s like that! I hate it! I don`t need their pity, and Kuina should get praised more! It`s so frustrating!" Zoro panted, out of breath after all the screaming. However, Mugi saw how the tension in Zoro`s shoulders melted away, as if a weight got lifted from his shoulders. Mugi smiled and took a step forward. Only hesitating for a second, he then grabbed Zoro`s hand once more, making him jump in surprise. He gave it a light squeeze, and started to drag the baffled Marimo after him.

Zoro stayed in minor shock, letting himself be dragged and they could soon see the Dojo. They soon entered the empty training ground, and saw Kuina seated on the balcony. She had the same look on her face like _that day,_ the day after he meet the boy currently holding his was the day when the boys trained and Koshiro smiled, with Zoro watching them feeling something that he only now realized was loneliness.

Zoro didn't like that expression. He wanted it to go away, wanted it to get taken by the wind far, far away.

Kuina blinked when she saw them coming, openly gaping when she noticed Mugi _touching_ Zoro. The expression changed swiftly to one of bemusement, as Mugi eagerly dragged Zoro towards her. When they reached her, he made a hand gesture, silently demanding him to sit down next to her. The two of them shared a glance, confused. An awkward silence followed. Tapping his foot, Mugi got visibly impatient. Zoro decided to break the silence, not wanting to risk the younger`s wrath.

"Do you want us to speak to one another?"

A nod.

"Like as in an emotional conversation out of a bad drama? `Cause that's just embarrassing, Mugi-chan." Kuina said, though her bad joke was half-hearted at best.

Not really knowing what a drama was, Mugi simply shrugged.

Zoro sighed. Knowing how stubborn Mugi was, he didn`t see the point in stalling anything. "Right. Well then, Kuina." Kuina watched him blankly.

"I hate you." Both their expressions stayed emotionless.

"You`re arrogant, boyish, and with an absolute horrid sense of humor." He took a deep breath and averted his eyes from hers, watching the ocean in the distance. He had long wondered why Mugi always did that. Now he thought he knew the answer.

"But… I respect you. Everyone in this Dojo is against you, but here you are, kicking their sorry asses. You`re… stronger than me, and my goal is to beat you. You have long been my rival. And now, I guess you`re… sort of a friend too."

Freedom. That was what the sea, those endless quantities of water, represented. It was ever changing, beauty and cruelty. It knew no boundaries. Zoro craved it, craved the freedom, craved it as much as becoming the best.

Zoro drew his eyes away from the sight, and meet Kuina`s now glassy eyes once more.

"But beating you isn`t enough. When I`m older, I will go to the Grand Line, and defeat the Strongest Swordsman in the World, Dracule Mihawk! And I`ll go there with you. Both of you." Tears ran in streams down Kuina`s cheeks, and a whimper escaped her lips.

Mugi watched them with the widest grin he could muster.

xxx

 _Even from the tree house, he could hear the sound of gunshots ringing loudly, followed by the smell of gunpowder._

 _He could hear... screams. Screams and shouting._

 _Crying?_

 _He was scared. Terrified._

 _But he would be brave._

 _He would fight._

 _He would_ live _._

No matter what.

xxx

Zoro woke up in Kuina`s room that morning. Even if it wasn`t unusual for Zoro to fall asleep at random places, he still had to wonder how the _hell_ he ended there. He recalled yesterday's events, trying to map it out. He remember losing for the 2000 time, Mugi`s stranger-than-usual behavior and making up with Kuina. After that, Kuina and he had came to a silent agreement, and somehow managed to drag Mugi to Kuina`s room.

Zoro eyed all the deserted board games before him. Yeah, Mugi had found them in a box under the bed. They`d probably fallen asleep after playing them, he guessed.

The sound of sheets shifting brought his attention to the girl lying beside him. Kuina was wrapped multiple times in a white sheet, looking all too comfortable on the floor.

Mugi was seating next to her, his straw hat in his lap, absentmindedly petting her hair.

They got eye contact. Zoro couldn`t help but notice the depth in his eyes. Those weren't the eyes of a child, of an innocent and careless being. Zoro knew that Mugi had been through a lot, but those infinite eyes drew those thoughts to a new level.

Zoro watched how the morning light gently touched Mugi`s hair, making it glow in a golden color. Mugi smiled, not his usual oversized grin, but a smaller, truer one. There were a new glint in those eyes that hadn`t been there before. Hope.

Hope radiated from Mugi`s entire being. Hope for a new chance, a new family and a new home. And Zoro wanted to give him that.

Zoro almost snorted at himself. It seemed that his list over his goals only grew after Mugi arrived. Becoming the greatest swordsman wasn't enough any more. He wanted the freedom of the ocean, the one that Mugi had shown him; he wanted his rival`s acceptance and her happiness; he wanted to save Mugi from his inner demons.

He wanted a family.

Though he suspected he already had one.

As if sensing his thoughts, Mugi giggle with his usual "Shishishi", waking Kuina up in the process.

Kuina somehow managed to free herself from her cocoon of blankets, and rubbed her slightly puffy eyes with the back of her hands. Noticing her companions, she muttered a "good-morning", before starting to stretch her sour limbs.

Mugi giggled softly at her antics.

Finally somewhat awake, she ebbed closer to the two of them.

"Hungry, Mugi-chan?" She asked.

He threw a fist in the air in excitement, not bothering to give an answer. They all knew it, after all. Kuina rose to her feet. Before she turned to get the food, she gave Zoro a playful look.

"Oh, and Zoro, you wouldn't mind cleaning up here, neh~?" Already seeing it coming, Zoro only gave her an unamused glare. She laughed cheerfully, making her way towards the door and the stairs behind it.

Zoro had started to pick up some abandoned game pieces, throwing them into some of the abandoned boxes, when suddenly the boy next to him stiffened.

Mugi had a panicked expression, staring at the departing Kuina. All the earlier golden light disappeared, leaving a mere cold shell behind. He`s usual sun kissed skin was all too pale. Zoro could only watch as Mugi open his mouth repeatedly, before his eyes hardened in resolve.

"Lu-Luffy!" The sleepy Kuina, who was just about to walk down the stairs, turned toward the new voice in bafflement. What she saw was a wide-mouthed Zoro, staring at a pale Mugi. Though most of Kuina`s skills laid in her swordsmanship, a fair deal was in her brain too. As such, she immediately caught on what had happened. The voice had cracked after being left unused for too long…

Mugi, wonderful, mute Mugi, had spoken.

Well, not so mute after all, huh?

"Wh-What did you-"

"My… My name is Luffy."

Zoro had finally stopped gaping at him. Kuina saw how the color slowly returned to Mugi`s cheeks. He was still pale, obviously nervous after haven spoken for the first time. His eyes, however, held a steady fire, not given any space for hesitation or regret.

He really was amazing like that.

Kuina grinned widely, and went towards him in long strides. Sensing her intensions, Mugi – no _Luffy_ – yelped and tried to flee. It didn't work of course.

Soon, he was caught in-between Kuina`s, slender but strong arms, in a crushing bear hug. Luffy struggled some, unused to the sudden show of affection, but soon gave in. Zoro snickered at Luffy`s defeated expression, making the younger boy glare at him. Zoro snickered louder.

"Well, that means it`s Lu-chan from now on, neh?"

Luffy twitched slightly at the "-chan", but seeing how he was currently in the older raven`s mercy, he only whined meekly.

These were the events that led up to the appearance of Pirate Hunter, Roronoa Zoro, Raven Kuina and Strawhat Luffy.

xxx

A/N: If you are wondering what the heck just happened... Well, as we all know, Zoro and Kuina, in cannon, fought for the 2001 with real swords and Kuina died the morning after. Here, Luffy kind of broke of the 2001 battle before it even happened, and instead, they played _board games._ But still, Kuina should have died by falling down the stairs... Sooo, Observation haki it is! Luffy`s haki will be explained later, but right now, he felt what was going to happen, and had to warn Kuina... So he ended up speaking.

So, he`s not mute after all!

Still, through the story, he won`t speak much. Why? Secret!


	3. Chapter 3 - An island

A/N: Well, this is the third time I update on a Saturday... So I guess it`s my update-day from now on :)

I`d also like to thank anyone whom have favorited, followed or reviewed! Each one makes me very happy :)

Enjoy the chapter!

xxx

Chapter 3 - An island

xxx

"Lu-chan, you`re sure about this?"

"…Have I`ve ever been wrong?"

"Just to many times to be counted."

"Well, I know I`m right this time… I think."

"You think? Zoro, can`t you convince him that this is an awful idea?"

"Yeah." Zoro answered, rolling his eyes. "`Cause he always listens to me, or other people, or common sense in general."

"Stupid question then."

"Stupid question indeed."

"Last one in here`s a Marine!" Luffy squawked eagerly, immediately throwing himself into the small dinghy.

"Being a Marine doesn't sound that bad, versus being stuck in a tiny dinghy with you two. Knowing our luck, we`ll end in a whirlpool." Kuina said disheartened, though she couldn't hide the excitement in her voice.

"Spoken like a true pirate." Zoro said, rolling his eyes once more from his new position beside Luffy.

"It`s not like there`s any other options, anyway. There`s no way we`ll ever afford a real ship."

"But if we leave in that little thing, any storm will kill us all." Kuina said flatly. Zoro wondered briefly why she put on a show of having any common sense. She was almost as bad as Luffy, after all.

Luffy laughed happily, not the least bit intimidated by the thought of their death by the hand of Mother Nature. Instead, he nuzzled himself to Zoro`s side, keeping eye contact with Kuina all the while.

"Get in, or we`re leave without you." They said in unison, Zoro glaring and Luffy pouting.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." She sighed, climbing into the already bursting dinghy, which was filled with barrels of water and food, other necessary equipment (that they`d bough yesterday in the last minute rush) and her awaiting _brothers_.

She undid the knot that kept them by the harbor. Kicking it, they were soon drifting with the stream out towards the open blue.

Behind her, Luffy was poking his head outside the railing, seemingly fascinated by a mob of orange fish. Zoro had already drifted of to sleep.

"Careful now, Lu-chan." Kuina said.

"Mhm." Luffy answered, absentminded.

Kuina kept her eyes on the village as they drifted away, all the while hoping to catch the eyes of her father. She`d left a note telling him they were leaving. He was an early riser; he should have seen it by now.

The village disappeared in the horizon. All what was left was the eternal blue.

He hadn`t come.

Taking the oars, she gave the boat further speed.

 _Splash!_

Kuina turned abruptly, making eye contact with the abruptly awoken Marimo. They both noticed their missing companion.

"Down."

Without any hesitation, Zoro threw his swords into Kuina`s lap, and jumped after their Captain. Kuina leapt to the railing, keeping Zoro in her eyesight as the blue swallowed him. Like she`d instructed, he swam straight down. Luckily, they were out of the current from earlier, meaning an object, or in this case, a body, would sink downwards, making it easier to find Luffy.

Soon, Zoro broke the surface, pressing a weak Luffy towards his chest. He threw Luffy into Kuina`s waiting arms, before climbing up himself. She immediately laid him down while patting his back reassuringly. Swiftly, Zoro was by her side, looking warily down on their Captain.

Both of them were uncomfortable with knowing that Luffy, strong, determined Luffy, could be beaten by something as simple as seawater. It was… frightening, whenever Luffy fell into the ocean when they were children. They would both panic, not knowing what to do in such a situation. Luffy, who usually radiated strength and confidence, would be lying there; so pale and helpless, looking like Death could sweep him away any moment.

They had grown overprotective after some time.

Luffy hated it.

He hated feeling powerless, and it didn't help with them _constantly_ being glued by his side. He insisted he didn't need to be taken care of constantly.

Luffy had always been like that. He despised being helped with anything, preferring to do things by himself. This meant he would hunt and cook his own food and sell their fur or skin for money to buy his own clothes. Never asking for help, never wishing for it… He never hesitated to share, but would never take.

Kuina and Zoro had worked hard to make him understand that it was fine for him to depend on them. Now, he would let them nurse him if he was sick, and buy him clothes for his birthday. However, they both knew he only let them for them to feel needed. It made them feel… selfish, too, for forcing themselves on him like that.

When they`d confronted him about it, he`d said he was… scared. Scared of depending on others, only to wake up the next day with them gone. Afraid of making promises, saying that they could be broken anytime. And that would make him a liar.

He`d never told them about his past. His first nine years of his life was a mystery to his siblings. They knew small stories he`d told over the years; that Akagami no Shanks had given him his precious straw hat, and knew of his promise to return it one day. It made them happy to know of such an important part of Luffy`s life.

But they didn`t know how he`d gotten a scar under his left eye, why the word _brother_ made him twitch no matter how much the word meant for him, why he was wary of fire or how he`d become so _very_ strong. They didn`t know those small details, and that felt like a loss in itself. Something terrible had happened to Luffy, and they hadn't been there to help him, hadn't even known of his existence back then. No matter how much Luffy protested, it made them feel guilty. At the same time, it hardened their resolve to aid their younger brother.

So they watched, ready to come to his side anytime if he needed them to. This was one of those times. Luffy twitched, and spat out seawater, desperately trying to regain his breath. Zoro and Kuina sat by him as he composed himself, giving their silent support.

xxx

"Land ahoy!"

"Damn Lu, don`t yell in my ear!"

"Ops, sorry!"

"You- don't say sorry if you don't mean it!"

Kuina held their telescope against her eye, zooming onto the horizon. Before she got to find the island though, Luffy snapped it out of her hand.

"Wha-"

"That's wrong, Na! You aren't supposed to find it that way." Luffy pouted, waiving a finger at her. Kuina blinked, searching out Zoro behind their younger. Though at first look, it seemed as he`d fallen asleep again, she noticed the tension in his shoulder and his concentrated face. He was already at it then.

Kuina remember the first time Luffy had proposed their change in training program. It was two years ago. Before that, they would train separately for most of the day and spar during the night. Kuina and Zoro would experiment with their swordsmanship, because of their desperate lack of any good sensei to them to study under.

Zoro had long been interested in the use of more than one sword, and with help from his eager siblings, he`d soon started practicing Nitoryu, followed by Santoryu.

Kuina stayed faithful to her Wado Ichimonji, focusing on perfecting her Ittoryu.

Luffy used his Akuma no Mi for many… _interesting_ techniques, preferring fist fighting above all.

However, they had all come to the agreement that it was important not to focus entirely on one specialty. For instance, if Kuina were to lose Wado, she would be left mostly powerless. Hence, both swordsmen would regularly spar against Luffy, _without_ their swords (getting their asses kicked, no less). Likewise, Luffy would spar against them using a pipe (and, to their further dismay, beat them _again_ ).

But after Luffy`s proposal, or rather demand, things changed.

" _Charge me, Zoro."_

 _It was one of the nicer days. The sun was warm and comforting, the wind keeping the temperature just right. They were, for once, not training, simply enjoying each other's presence._

" _Huh?"_

" _You heard me. Don`t you dare to hold back!" Luffy demanded, a wide grin on his face._

 _Zoro blinked, but complied. He unsheathed a sword, one he`d borrowed from the Dojo, and thrust it forward. Luffy raised his arm and blocked... Kuina`s eyes widen as the blade touched Luffy`s… black skin?_

 _The blade snapped in two._

" _What…" Not knowing how to continue, Kuina stared comically at her youngest brother. He giggled slightly at her expression._

" _When I was sailing with Shanks, we once got attacked by some pirates. They were rather weak really, but surprised us, and managed to swing a sword at me from behind." Zoro growled, not liking where this was going._

" _But, like right now, it bounced of, like if it wasn't sharp. I asked Shanks later, and he said I had something called Haki."_

" _Haki?" Zoro and Kuina asked in unison._

" _It`s a-" They leaned forward expectantly-_

" _It like… a mystery power."_

 _-and fell over._

" _Of course… A mystery power." Kuina grumbled._

" _No! I mean it this time! It really is mysterious!"_

" _I`m sure it is." Zoro grumbled. Not noticing the irony, Luffy grinned in victory._

" _Well, Haki is like… will, I guess. It`s a mate- a meril- uh-"_

" _Materialization?"_

" _Yeah! That! It`s a metarilation of will power." Kuina didn't bother to point out his pronouncement._

" _Every human got Bososhoku Haki and Kenbunshoku Haki. Bososhoku was what I just did. I mate- uh-"_

" _Materialized."_

" _Right. I materialized my will power and forced in to an… armor, really. That way, I didn't get cut. But you can use it other ways too! You can, well, push it like this-" Luffy then punched the air, aiming for a nearby tree. For a millisecond, nothing happened. Kuina could almost see the tree breath out in relief. Then, ripples appeared in the air, which shot towards it. If a tree could pale, that`s what it did, as the ripples left a huge mark in it`s poor trunk. Not noticing Zoro`s and Kuina`s awed expressions or the tree`s misery, Luffy continued._

" _And, for you guys, you can force it into your swords too!"_

 _Shaking himself awake again, Zoro smirked._

" _I certainty wouldn't mind the extra firepower."_

" _Naha, that isn't the best part! Haki defeats Akuma no Mi! If you`d used Bososhoku Haki and punched me, you would hurt me, even though I`m rubber."_

" _That`s… handy to know."_

" _And then there`s Kenbunshoku! This one makes you able to feel others` presence. Zoro-"_

 _Zoro immediately thrust his swords towards Luffy, whom this time answered with closing his eyes. He barely dodged the blade, and had difficulty to keep up with Zoro`s sharp movements. Still, he didn`t once get hit._

 _Zoro stopped abruptly, the moment his blade got too close to Luffy for his liking. Luffy panted slightly, but continued._

" _It makes you able to read other people; you can get pretty close to guess someone's strength and it even makes you able to see movements before they happen!"_

 _His siblings shared a glance._

 _Zoro raised an eyebrow. "How come we`ve never heard of Hake-"_

" _Haki."_

" _-Right, Haki, before?"_

 _Luffy smiled his usual thousand suns smile._

" _Well, most people awaken their Haki after loooooo-" at this, he spread his arms out widely to emphasize the point. Kuina couldn't hold in a giggle at the sight._

" _-oot`s of stress, or after really bad thing happen to them. East Blue is a very nice place, so few awaken it here."_

 _Zoro frowned, sharing a conflicted look with Kuina. Though Luffy was a much better actor than he let on, years wit dealing with him had led to them both being able to read him quite easily. And Zoro was worried of what he saw. He could hear Luffy`s voice falter the slightest as he spoke and his eyes were always wandering, never stopping to degust anything._

 _What unsettled him the most however was that Luffy was_ talking _. Luffy was much better at that then before, but he still preferred staying quiet most of the time. It really depended on his mood; if he was sad, or thinking way to deeply for what his rubber brain could handle, he got deadly silent. He supposed it was a good development for Luffy to talk this much, but it still worried him._

" _What about you?"_

" _Huh?"_

" _How did you awaken it?"_

 _Luffy smiled brightly, swinging merrily on his heals._

" _It`s a secret!"_

True to his word, Luffy made a merciless training program for the two of them. They didn't see any improvement for a long time, but after about half a year, Zoro was able to feel the presence of the Dojo kids and Kuina was able to use Bososhoku at her sword. But to her dismay, though Kuina was superior over Zoro with Bososhoku, if only by a little, she was completely _horrible_ with Kenbunshoku. Kuina, worse than the mudball-brain! Zoro never missed an opportunity to laugh at her for that, even though he had to face Kuina`s wrath because of it.

As such, she preferred using a telescope, thank you very much. She knew that Luffy wouldn't let her, though, so she compiled easily enough. She focused her presence outwards, searching for _something_. After what felt like hours, she felt multiple weak souls at the very edge of her inner vision.

"Yes! I felt it!" She screamed happily, snapping the telescope out of her younger brother`s hands. Hurriedly, she placed the telescope against her eye, aiming for where she felt the presences. Only moments later, she found a tiny dark spot, disturbing the endless waves of blue.

An island.

xxx

The island wasn't huge, but it was filled with friendly chatter and children ran in the streets. Seagulls flew lazily around in the blue sky, and every now and then, one would steal something from an unfortunate merchant. What stood out the most, however, was the giant Marine building in the middle of the island, ruining the picture of an peaceful island.

Luffy`s stomach growled loudly.

Kuina was immediately by his side, looking straight into his eyes. This proved to be difficult, however, as Luffy`s did his best to look anywhere else than at the two of them.

"You`re hungry."

Luffy`s determination wavered as his stomach growled once more. As Kuina stared him down with her Puppy Dog Eyes of Doom, it crumbled entirely. As if a spell had been broken, he nodded, his eyes instantly filling with overdramatic tears.

Zoro`s expression stayed unchanged through the episode. It wasn't unusual for Luffy being hungry; it was more unusual for him _not_ being, really, so they regularly had this conversation. Luffy would be ashamed for relying on their money for food, and try to hold in his hunger. This proved to be difficult, as his hunger for food was stronger than a dragon's lust for gold, and he would eventually crumble. Then, he`d immediately demand food, as if he hadn't just tried to starve himself.

Zoro seriously considered the possibility for him to have a split personality.

Still, he glanced at Kuina worriedly. All three of them had quickly discovered that Kuina was a huge softie when it came to her younger brother, meaning she never missed an opportunity to spoil him. In contrast, she felt no restrains for trying to tease the Marimo to death. Literally.

Zoro, however, had no such musts.

"Kuina, Luffy have already eaten. Our entire food stuck. In a day."

Kuina blinked innocently.

"So? We can`t let Lu go hungry, you know."

"I am well aware. But we still need to fill up the food storage and-"

"But can we eat now?"

Zoro sighed.

"You didn't listen to a word I just said, did you?"

"Of course she didn`t." Luffy muttered.

 _Well, I tried._

"…Yes, we can eat now."

Luffy yelped happily, grabbed their hands, and started dragging them to the nearest decent-looking restaurant.

They settled down by one of the available tables, and a woman almost immediately arrived.

"Good morning. My name is Ririka. I`ll be pleased to take your order." Ririka politely welcomed her guests. Kuina smiled civilly in return, while Luffy suddenly though his feet to be very interesting. Zoro looked as gruff as always.

"Good morning." Kuina then gave their order, making sure to include huge quantities of meat on it. Luffy looked up after Ririka left. Kuina dragged him into a one-sided conversation, though Luffy did his part through eager hand-gestures, nearly hitting some passing townspeople at times.

As they chatted, Zoro began his normal exercises. Luffy said he had great potential in Kenbunshoku Haki, so he appointed Zoro as the groups "observer". He was going to keep an eye on everyone around them, and notify them if necessary. However, Zoro had yet to notice _anything_ before Luffy did.

Their Captain wasn't an expert in Haki. Someone named Ben had told him some of the basics, like the baseball-bat exercise. Zoro was not ashamed to say he pitied Kuina, who had to stick to that exercise much longer than Zoro, being hopeless with Kenbunshoku. She still had bumps in her head…

Still, Luffy had learned most of it on his own. He and Zoro would sit hours at a time, brainstorming ways to ultimate the use of Kenbunshoku. After some time, they noted that Luffy was always pushing his vision outwards, making it grow steadily. Luffy had been doing this unknowingly for years, making his Haki way above Zoro`s.

As such Kuina had asked once why Luffy couldn't be the observer, as he was better at it. Luffy, being Luffy, had looked at her as if she was the stupidest being on the planet, no, the entire _universe_ , and said;

"`Cause I`m the Captain!"

For now, Zoro used every opportunity he could to perfect his Haki.

As he did so now, he could feel several weak presences from the townspeople, and some slightly stronger ones from the Marine Base. One of them was… not strong, compared to Luffy, that wasn`t even close to strong, but one was strong compared to the others`. It reeked of arrogance, and it made Zoro angry just sensing it.

Another arrogant presence caught his attention. It was even weaker than most of the townspeople's`, but it was follow by an angry dog`s. And it was coming this way.

"Oy." He caught the other two`s attention.

"We`ve got company."

The door got slammed open, silencing the friendly chatter from before.

"Oi! Waitress, give me your best table to my and my dog! We want meat and booze! But, beware; he`s snappy when he`s hungry." The teenager cried out, obviously seeing himself as extremely intimidating. He was wearing expensive, and awfully tasteless, clothing, and his hair had a bizarre shape. All in all, he looked ridiculous. Zoro snorted.

Kuina`s eyebrow twitched.

"Actually, beware of that arrogant brat, Luffy. His taste of clothes might be contagious." She said, mock serious.

Luffy giggled, ignoring the teenager`s enraged cry. Zoro smirked and followed Kuina`s lead.

"Hn, if I ever catch that disease, please kill me."

Kuina nodded in understanding.

"Oi! Shut up! I am Helmeppo-"

"Only if you`ll do so for me too."

"-the only son of-"

"Of course. Lu would be sad to see you suffer like that. Right, Lu?"

Luffy nodded enthusiastically.

"-Captain Morgan, the leader-"

"Deal."

They shook hands over the table.

"… Stop ignoring me, you low peasants!"

"Would you stop yelling? You`re disturbing Ririka-san`s business." Kuina said.

"Geez, teenagers these day. They have no manners." She sighed heavily.

"You`re a teenager too."

"Shut up, mudball-brain. No one asked you."

A young girl, looking suspiciously like Ririka, fell of her chair, gasping for breath in between her giggles. That was the last drop. The townspeople burst out laughing, the cheery sound ringing loudly through out the small town.

Helmeppo stood there, gaping, making the people laugh even more. Kuina and Zoro tried to stay unaffected, though they both had smirks on their faces. Luffy smiled, tilting his head to listen to the sound. But his eyes were focused on a girl at the corner table. Her expression was tense, as if she was ready to run any moment.

A bark rang loudly, stopping the laughter.

"Shut up, you baboons!" Helmeppo`s eyes gleamed red. His dog growled, his sharp teeth gleaming dangerously. Without a seconds notice, the dog leaped forwards, aiming for the nearest victim; in this case, a girl laying on floor, who had yet to catch her breath after laughing. Rika`s eyes widened as the dog closed in, her body and mind frozen in shock.

A gleam.

Suddenly, the dog was on the ground, a sword pierced through it`s chest. It`s mouth was still open, but no sound was heard, not even a whimper. It had died within seconds.

Holding the white-sheeted sword was Kuina, still with a smirk on her face. She didn't look at the dog; her eyes were on her Captain, waiting for further orders. Luffy stood in the now dead silent restaurant, looking straight at Helmeppo. His expression wasn't unusual; he didn't look upset or angry. Still, you could feel the _something_ , and it was enough to set out most of everyone there. In long strides, he marched towards the pale blond… and punched him in the face.

It wasn't a very strong punch. But it was enough to send him flying out the door and knock him unconscious.

A/N: Aaaaand that`s the end of the chapter. See ya next week :)


	4. Chapter 4 - Mikan

**A/N:**

I`d once more like to thank anyone who`ve reviewed! I get really happy whenever someone does! I appreciate it, since it means that someone took the time to say a few words. Also, please tell me if there is anything in particular you`d like me to include in the story, like "more Kuina!". I will try to fit it in

 **Question: would you prefer for me to go into detail about Luffy`s past, or should I just run through it?** I`ve planned for some of it will be explained a bit before he leaves East Blue, but really, I just looooove being secretive, so I`ll leave the details for later.

Warnings: mild gore this chapter with a small fighting scene. And I`ve realized that I`m crappy at writing fighting scenes, but I try *shrugs*.

PS: Mr. Fuzzy Mane will get explained, so don`t get hung up about him.

xxx

Chapter four - Mikan

xxx

Kuina bumped down on her chair, while Luffy returned to the table.

"Zoro~, have you got any cloth on you? Mine`s in the dinghy." Zoro sighed, though he still grabbed an old piece of cloth from his pocket and threw it at Kuina.

"Thank you!" Kuina then proceeded to dry of the blood from her blade.

"Zoro, clean up after Mr. Fuzz, `kay" Kuina continued.

"Huh?"

"The dog, Mudball-brain, the dog."

"…You named the dog Mr. Fuzz? Like in Mr. Fuzzy Mane?"

"Exactly like Mr. Fuzzy Mane. We need something to call him, you know."

"To name a corpse… Yeah, whatever." Zoro sighed, and gruffly started dragging Mr. Fuzz`s corpse away. On his way though, he couldn't help noticing the state of the restaurant; or rather, the townspeople. And in the middle of it, a happy humming Kuina, whom already had dragged Luffy into a one-sided conversation about lollipops.

"…You`re pretty oblivious, you know."

"Huh?" Kuina blinked. The entire restaurant stared at her like Luffy stared at any vegetables that somehow ended up at his plate; with shock, confusion and fear.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow.

All at once, the townspeople pressed themselves to the walls or ran out the door. She snored. "Wimps."

"Thank you!" Kuina blinked. Bowing before her was Ririka, her eyes glittering with unshed tears.

"Thank you for saving my daughter!"

Kuina smiled friendly.

"It`s fine, don't worry `bout it." Having finished cleaning her sword, she threw the cloth carelessly back at the now returned Zoro, whom, to her dismay, effortlessly caught it.

Ririka didn't take no for an answer though.

"It isn`t much, but please, the food is on the house." She then placed their order on their table. Or rather, as much of the food that fit on it, without it spilling all over. Hopefully, Ririka wouldn`t be regretting treating a bottomless pit`s dinner…

"… Sure, that`d be nice."

Many plates, an even more terrified crowd, and one awestruck Rika later, the food was digested by a very hungry black hole.

All the while, Luffy kept an eye on the girl in the corner.

xxx

When the dog had charged, she was already half out of her chair. Not because she had been afraid and panicked. It took a lot for her to be that, now. No, when it had charged, she had fully intended to attack the monster, even with her mere staff.

No, that wasn't right. She was cunning and she was smart. But she wasn't strong. So it wasn't an intension, more of a… reaction. A reaction of seeing a young girl`s terror as a monster closed in, that reminded her all to much of her sister`s face the day tha- _No,_ she thought, cutting her thought half way through.

 _No, not now. You can grieve later. When Cocoyashi is safe then… then you can grieve._

She never got a step closer, before the dog had been over the girl. And it _hurt_. She didn't know the girl, but still, a child should never ever feel terror. She`d gotten pale, eyes widening…

White.

A white sword.

That was the first time she thought of a weapon as beautiful. She saw how a light blade, kept sharp and deadly, had been trussed forward, radiating barely withheld power. The dog had died the moment the blade touched its skin, as graceful as a hawk as it grasped its pray.

The dog felt no pain.

No needless blood had stained the restaurant`s clean floors.

Wielding the sword was a woman, barely older than her, having a grace that rivaled her weapon`s. Long, raven hair had flown around her, her silver eyes shining as sharp as her blade. A green haired man sat behind her, a careless expression on his face, but he still stayed watchful, waiting for having to interfere.

Following the girl, the reaper disguised as a beauty, came her quiet companion. Looks meant nothing in this world; she knew many infamous pirates whom were known for their… _unusual_ quirks, like a certain pirate, infamous for his taboo-to-mention red nose…

But that didn't prepare her for that boy. A so very thin and small boy, dressed in clothes usually worn by farmers, and a smile that had lit up the room even from where she sat. The innocence had disappeared from the boy as he approached the blond idiot. His punch didn't have that wild, but controlled grace as the Raven, but held something else. It held… the sun, she realized. That boy was the sun. He was warm, emitted life and light, but he could just as easily take it away, burn what needed to be burned. The feeling couldn't be categorized, couldn't be put into words, and brought out so much _tenderness_ behind the punch.

The boy didn't see himself as a deliverer of justice like the Marines, but rather saw it as a… burden, a task that had to be done, so why not by him, he who was strong enough to do so? It was beauty, and it was ugliness, two sides of a coin, and she felt privileged to be able to see it.

While the townspeople gawked over the swordswoman, she watched as the boy, quiet as always, returned to his table, being acknowledged with a brief nod by the other two.

They had made eye contact. In that moment, she had felt as if all the responsibilities to save her island got lifted of her shoulders, and wanted nothing more to join them as they ate.

She didn't.

But Nami managed to smile at the boy, one brief, but true smile, and as she saw how the boy`s face lit up, she knew it was worth it.

xxx

They were on their way out of the restaurant when Zoro voiced his thoughts.

"You want her to join." Luffy remained expressionless, neither agreeing nor disagreeing. Still, Zoro seemed to understand either way. Kuina didn't really know what Zoro meant, but refrained from asking. She knew it would be met by an eye-roll and blank look by her oh-so-very-precious _brothers_.

"What are we gonna do `bout him?" She asked instead, referring to the dead-to-the-world blond still lying unconscious on the restaurant`s doorsteps.

Luffy answered Kuina`s question by starting to drag him indifferently behind him as he walked.

They walked down the street in silence.

Quickly getting bored by the stretching silence, Kuina dragged Zoro into a discussion about the first thing that came to her mind, which in this case were… turkeys.

"I wonder if there exists blue turkeys." She said dreamily.

"Huh?"

"Blue turkeys, Zoro, blue turkeys." Kuina said as if it explained it all.

"…"

Luffy chuckled by Kuina`s glee as she dragged the Marimo into complete confusion, all the while leading their way towards the Marine Base. The sibling both noticed, but refrained from questioning it. They would follow their Captain, their _brother,_ wherever he might go, after all.

"Wait."

Luffy turned, meeting the gaze of the orange haired girl before him. Kuina saw how Luffy`s expression lit up as he saw her, a sunny grin already on his face. She had to wonder why it was there. Luffy was kind and gentle (though he was merciless against his enemies), but weren't overly fond of strangers.

Get me wrong; Luffy could make a friend out of everyone and everything. Zoro still had scars from when Luffy somehow befriended a _mountain lion_ , and kept it as a _pet_ for _two weeks_. It was very cuddly with Luffy and herself, but not overly fond of the Marimo. Kuina was certain it was because Mr. Fuzzy Mane preferred cute things. And Zoro was many things, but cute was not one of them. Luffy just laughed at the whole ordeal. He`d probably never gotten rid of Mr. Fuzzy Mane ever, really, if the villagers hadn't starting to boycott the meat to get it out.

Why was this girl worthy of Luffy`s smile already?

Luffy stared the girl down. As she didn't know Luffy`s body language and didn`t recognize his sign for her to continue speaking, Kuina swiftly spoke for him, as she had many times before.

"Yes?" Too her credit, the girl didn't comment.

"I`ll make this short. This town is being controlled and terrorized by Marine Captain Morgan. Who, conveniently, is the father of that guy." She said, waiving a hand absentmindedly at the battered form of Helmeppo.

"You`ll be in trouble if you don't leave soon." She finished, watching their Captain, analyzing his expression. But if anything, Luffy`s expression lightened even more.

"Why, thank you. It`s very nice of you to tell us!" Kuina said, though the girl`s eyes were singularly on her Captain.

"Now we know who`s ass to kick!"

The girl smiled at hearing Luffy`s sweet voice. She heard the slight strain in it, understanding what a rare gift she was given.

"Yes, now- " The smile turned alarmed, however, as she registered his words. "Wait, what?"

Without further ado, the Straw hat-boy turned around, continuing towards the Marine Base. His companions were quick to follow, leaving the girl behind.

"O-Oy, I didn't tell you for you to go get yourself killed!" She screamed.

Luffy giggled, turning his head slightly towards her, and simultaneously convincing Nami that he really was crazy. And maybe she was too, for being there to begin with. She turned to the other two, looking for support in a last effort. What she found was two identical, predatory grins, making shivers spread through her body.

"…You`re mad. All three of you!" Luffy continued to smile, and Nami knew that she was trapped.

xxx

"Captain Morgan, sir." A large man, dressed in the Marines` usual blue and white, was seated in an extravagant office, his back against his officer.

"Yes?" The cold voice of the man answered.

"Sir, there seem to be some commotion in town. An eyewitness has informed about some dangerous individuals at the restaurant known as Food Foo. They seem to have harmed your son."

The Marine Captain snored. "That sound like that shrimp. Seeing himself as so great, while we all know the great one is me!" A sharp laugh followed. The Marine soldier sifted uncomfortably on his feet.

"… Sir that is hardly the poi-" A large hand smacked into the desk, making a slapping noise roam through the room. The marine immediately became silent, fear starting to spread through his body.

"You dare, you dare…" The man breathed in heavily, tension building in the air. "Little shit, you dare looking down on me?!"

The marine wavered, his eyes widening in fright. Marine Captain Axe Hand Morgan stood before him, his eyed filled with irrational anger. But before he could try to flee his sure-to-come death, a knocking noise interrupted Morgan`s wrath.

Following the noise came some fierce whispering-noises in a not-so-quiet argument, before the door opened wide, revealing the same people the Marine had tried to warn his Captain about.

A straw hat-wearing boy entered the room, nonchalantly dragging the unconscious son of Morgan after himself. Unsurprisingly, Morgan didn't seem overly worried about his son`s condition.

"…And who are you?" The Marine Captain`s voice was low, barely controlled, his face slowly turning red from the effort of keeping his common sense intact. Well, the little he had.

"Lu-chan, the man who will become Pirate King!" A Raven girl behind in the little group exclaimed, referring to the boy effortlessly holding Helmeppo up with on hand. The boy was all smiles and sunshine, somehow managing to ignore Morgan`s barely controlled anger.

 _Or_ , the marine thought, as the boy started picking his nose, _maybe he simply is so dense?_

"We`re here to return onion-head back to you." Zoro`s voice drew the Marine Captain`s attention to him. While he spoke, Luffy threw said onion-head into the nearest chair. Remarkably, Morgan laughed at this. The noise was nothing like the merry chime from the townspeople's joy. It was stony, cold, without a hint of humor.

"What is the infamous Pirate Hunter doing here? Are you going to collect a bounty?"

Zoro`s eyebrow twitched. Why did those stupid Marines give him that name, anyway? It wasn't _his_ fault that that damn fish boat, _with him in it_ , had floated away from Shimotsuki`s harbor while he slept. It wasn't _his_ fault that those fucking trees always moved when he passed them (cause he didn't get lost, damn it!). Some of them had gotten the worst end of Zoro`s temper, leaving tree-corpses and orphaned acorns in his trail.

And it wasn't _his_ fault that all bandits and pirates alike had been in his way on the way home, though Luffy never complained. More money to the Pirate Fund, anyway. The whole experience hadn't done any good to Zoro`s steadily growing brother complex, either.

"Don`t call me that."

"Hit a nerve, did I? Well, not like it matters. Even the infamous Pirate Hunter won`t get away with causing disorder in _my town!"_

Now, the Marine solider wasn't a very clever man. But he remembered what the panicking eyewitness had told him. He remembered that it was the Raven girl that killed the dog with one strike and the boy that hurt Captain`s son. And Pirate Hunter, a man feared as the Demon of the East Blue, hadn't even interfered, hadn`t _needed_ too. All three of them were strong, and the Marine feared for his Captain.

Oh, it wasn't like he liked Captain Morgan, but… but as a Marine, could he really just say nothing? _No_ , he decided, _no I can`t just watch._

He yelled out a warning.

"Captain, I believe it is unwise to-"

Well, intended to, anyway.

The Marine watched in morbid fascination as blood stained the wooden floors.

He wondered what brought it there, even as he fell to his knees. His eyes were on the silver axe of his Captain, now stained as red as the floor; his vision slowly faded, until it disappeared entirely.

 _Oh. It`s my blood._

"I`ve already told you! Don't look down on me, you low scum! And you-"

He turned abruptly to the three siblings, fire and arrogance glowing in his eyes.

"-people too! I am Marine Captain Axe Arm Morgan! I am way over some lowly wannabe pirates!"

As he spoke, he stepped closer to the three of them, bringing his axe up towards the closest. Zoro. It never hit it`s target. Morgan, arrogant, thickheaded Morgan, felt his axe, his _arm_ , being caught by a… black hand?

"…Why did you hurt your nakama?" Luffy muttered, the sound being nearly inaudible.

Morgan saw the small brat before him, one half his height, a fourth of his weight, and suddenly he felt his stubbornness waver. He felt his instincts scream at him to _answer the damn question._ But that didn't stop him from answering unwisely, not understanding his own gut.

"He dared to give me, Captain Morgan, an order? To question my authority?! Know your place! Remember that rank means everything in this world!" He growled out, the fire back in his eyes. With that, he renewed his effort to bring down his arm-

"Wrong answer." Zoro muttered.

-only to feel a pressure, a so very small _fist_ against his stomach, making him fly backwards, his body smashing against his expensive desk.

He didn't scream.

His lungs would have needed breath for that.

As his body slowly started to betray him, he recalled that his son had been taken down by one mere punch. But he was so much greater than his son… How couldn't he take more?

Growling, he raised too his feet, ignoring the dreadful pain, sending a murderous glare at the Strawhat-boy.

"W-Who are you?" The boy blinked innocently, and shared a glance with his companions.

"Luffy." All three said in unison. And that was that. It was so simple. It was so difficult.

Zoro unsheathed his sword, muttering under his breath.

"Santoryu; Oni Giri."

Morgan fell too the ground.

xxx

"Well done." Kuina jumped at the sudden noise, already forgotten the girl that had waited for them outdoors. A now calm Luffy snickered behind his hand, while Zoro smirked at her.

 _Jackasses._

She turned around, and saw the girl leaning against the doorframe. Her expression was one of confidence and mild arrogance, but after years of reading Luffy`s expressions, she knew that it was something underneath that. There was something there, and it wasn't pretty. It was insurances and fears for the people before her, the boy - no - _man_ that had now beaten two men with one punch each. It was an even deeper hidden scar from _something_ , something breathtakingly horrible.

And Kuina felt a desire to help this girl, who reminded her all too much of her little brother, and as she shared a glance with Zoro, she knew he felt the same.

"You have defeated the rulers of this island, and freed it. Congratulations, you`re a hero. Happy?"

Luffy blinked. Then he gave her his famous are-you-a-fucking-retard-look while tilting his head curiously to the side. Seeing Luffy wasn`t up for explaining, Zoro voiced their shared thoughts.

"We`re not heroes. We don`t do anything for anyone else, or the goodness of our heart, or anything hypocritical-shit like that. Luffy did it to protected Na and I, and for his own morals."

Name blinked. She… hadn't expected that. Her eyes narrowed in sudden suspicion.

"That sounds like something a pirate would say. You aren`t…" She trailed of as she saw the siblings` identical grins.

"So you are pirates!" Her cold, if slightly dumbfound expression disappeared. Anger took it`s place, making her act like a cornered animal, ready to lash out any moment.

"Pirates… You were meaning to take advantage of me, right?! You know of my navigation skills, right?! Well, I ain`t helping you!"

Kuina couldn't help it; she burst out laughing. She was rolling around on the floor and everything. Nami stood there, anger getting replaced by confusion, as Kuina weren't stopping anytime soon.

Zoro rolled his eyes.

"What the heck are you laughing at now?"

"S-she is-s too cute! All angry and red, and at Luffy off all people! It`s hilarious!"

Kuina dried the tears from the corners of her eyes, a few chuckles escaping her lips.

"I will never understand your humor."

"Hopefully, since you don`t have any."

"Stop ignoring me!" Nami growled.

"Ah sorry." Kuina said, mock-bowing for the effect.

"Can`t you be serious for one second?!"

"No can do. Zoro is serious enough for all of us."

"Shut up."

"See what I`m dealing with? Can`t even take one small joke. Geez."

Nami calmed down slightly as Zoro growled back. It turned into a sweat drop as they started having a yelling match, Kuina using the most unrelated facts to try to get her point across, and Zoro trying to keep his temper in despite of them.

Luffy giggled at the scene, before getting serious once more (despite of Kuina`s overdramatic and random tears).

He took a deep breath, as to will his voice to last.

"We`re pirates." He began, his voice steady, if low. "We do what we want for ourselves, for our freedom." He was looking straight into Nami`s eyes. Nami couldn't help but feel like those eyes looked through her, through all the fake confidence and strength, and saw into the crying girl over her mother`s corpse. It was terrifying, breathtaking, but Nami still felt… safe. Safe like Luffy would, despite of all that, accept her demons and ugliness, and keep her warm during the cold storm called life.  
"We live like we want, do what we want. The sea is beautiful and we want to be a part it. We do what we do for our dreams and ambitions, for our nakama and ourselves. That is the kind of pirates we are."

"T-That`s-"

"What`s your name?"

"N-Nami…"

"Nami. Let me show you my world."

xxx

Just to clarify, Nami was with them to steal the Grand Line Chard. Also, I hope I didn`t make her to OOC…

And I know they don`t usually spell out their feelings and stuff, but I like writing like that so meh.


	5. Chapter 5 - The World

**I`m so sorry for not publishing a chapter last week! I was on a dance camp-ish thing.  
** **Dance camp-ish thing=no pc + no internet=no chapter...**

 **But here you are! New chapter!**

 **I apologize once more if Nami is OOC, but** **she`s so hard to write! Still, I believe she is much better this chapter, and I`ve explained her OOCness last chapter. Hope it will be sufficient. And, Beware! because I am gonna mess up the Orange Town-arc big time! Hint, possible spoiler: I dropped the Alvida-arc, neh? Well, any Coby fan don`t have to worry...**

 **I apologize for any mistakes, because from here on out, it`s un-betaed.**

 **Disclaimer: I`ve forgotten one the last chapters, haven`t I? Well, I don`t own One Piece (unfortunately for me, and fortunately for you, cause I`d mess up the story big time if that was the case).**

 **PS: Na is Kuina`s nickname, because I`m not creative.**

 **PPS: Thanks to VanillaMilkshake18 for informing me about having two identical parts... I`ve fixed it!**

xxx

Chapter five - The World

xxx

In this world, there were some things that just were facts. Facts like that the day consisted of twenty-four hours, that sun was warm and that the ocean was blue. These were truths. It simply _was_.

Luffy disagreed.

For him, some days were like minutes, while others were like weeks. When he was alone, the sun didn't warm him, but left him cold and scared. And the ocean weren't blue. At times, in the shallow parts where Luffy could see fish and shrimps, the water would be green. During night, it would be as dark as his hair. During sunsets and sunrises, it would be illuminated in orange, yellow and red.

So Luffy didn't believe in "facts". The world wasn't definable; it was wild, uncontrollable, and Luffy couldn't understand why people tried to comprehend all of that. Why couldn't they just accept the world as it was and get over it?

Luffy only cared for the _now_ , the people around him and the freedom to do what he wanted.

Everything else could rot in hell for all he cared.

But the past was a part of the world. The world he meant you just had to accept.

His past hurt.

It left scars, terrors, sleepless nights, memories that haunted him still.

But it had formed him into the person he was today. So he couldn't just kiss it goodbye. Rather, he learned from it, and tried to move on.

That`s why he didn't get why Kuina and Zoro wanted to know his past. The past formed him, yes; they were worried, yes; it still affected him, yes, yes and yes. For them, it was a question of trust and love. But them knowing or not didn't change the one he was today.

He knew they wanted to comprehend things like the rest of the world. So he would tell them.

But not now.

They were on an adventure. Right now, all that matter was the Ocean.

xxx

Nami had to wonder what she was doing there. Somehow, after discovering that Buggy the Clown had stolen the Grand Line chard, she got dragged with the three siblings, heading towards the island that was rumored to be his turf.

She sighed. It really was unlike her, taking such an instinct-based decision out of the blue. When she had realized what she was doing, the severity of her decision, it was already too late; their dinghies were knit together, the harbor long gone.

Watching through the window in her small cabin, she could see Luffy being dragged up from the sea. Again. She had to admire Zoro`s drive power, after pulling the Strawhat-boy up the _third time_ that day.

…Luffy did that to her, she mused. He made her do stupid choices, made her brain into mush. And the worst part was that she _didn't regret it_. She could berate herself all she wanted, but still, she could bring herself to initiate one of her many escaping-plans.

"Nami-chan, what are you doin` in here?" Nami jumped as Kuina popped her head into her cabin, a broad smile on her face.

"Come join us! We`re gonna fish!"

"Kuina-sa- eh -chan, I`ll be coming in a second!" It took time for her to get to her senses, but she wasn't about to lose them again. These people were dangerous, no matter how carefree they seemed. Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro, the Demon of the East Blue, Kuina, a woman as graceful as a Raven and whom teased the Demon in any situation, and Luffy, the man that defeated Morgan, and had left the island as if it was a daily occurrence.

The last was the biggest mystery out of all of them; Nami couldn`t understand him. Even if he`d "done it for himself" as he said, he could still have received the gratitude from the village. They might have given him _treasure_ , after all. Of course, Nami had already stol- eh - _borrowed_ most of the Marine`s treasure when she infiltrated the Base, but she would never say no to some extra cash.

She exited her small cabin, and immediately wished to return to her safe heaven. Before her, Luffy was lying like dead meat on the floor; their sparse provinces balances dangerously on top of one another too make enough space for the Strawhat-wearing Captain. Or trying to, anyway.

A slightly panting Kuina stood there, concentrating on moving some of the equipment.

"…I thought you were fishing."

"Hm?" Kuina looked up from her task, still trying to balance them, her efforts very much in vein as the boxes continued to fall over by the smallest movement.

"Oh, we were! But Lu-chan`s still wet from falling overboard, and I have no idea were mudball-brain is~." She whined, carefully ignoring the grumbling sound from behind her and the green hair that bloomed from behind her tower of God-knows-what. Though, as a package of dog biscuits _,_ followed by a painting of a pink wolf with sparkles fell down from the mountain, she doubted even He knew.

"Furthermore, mudball-brain must have lost the fishing rods! I can`t find them!"

The mountain fell, reviling a fuming Marimo underneath it.

"The hell?! I didn`t lose them, woman!"

"It fine, Baka, just don`t let it repeat itself. Now thank me for my angelic forgiveness!"

"Forgiveness?! You are in charge of the equipment!"

"But Zoro-chan, I`m not! I have to take care of Lu-chan!"

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

"Well, I have to protect Lu-chan`s innocence and-"

Trying to control her temper despite of their loud bickering, she focused on Luffy, whom finally had regained consciousness, and who watched their conversation in badly hidden amusement.

Catching her staring, Luffy flashed her a small grin, seawater dripping from his hair.

Nami, being Nami, reacted in a very Nami-like-way. Hence, Luffy soon found his face planted to the floor, a giant bump on his head with a fuming Nami standing over him, having emptied her frustrations on the poor Pirate Captain.

Despite of the warning bells that rang loudly in her head, demanding her to remember how dangerous these people were, she ignored the murderous expressions on the Raven and Marimo`s faces. Rather, she started ranting furiously.

"Can`t any of you take anything serious for one second?!" She screamed. "We are currently heading towards one of the most dangerous men in the East Blue, aiming to steal from him! And you`re arguing over who lost the fishing rods?! And you-" She pointed a finger accusingly on Kuina, whom answered with raising her arms in the universal sign of surrender.

"-are a shame for all woman on this world!"

"…Huh?"

Tears streamed down Nami`s face in rivers as she wept dramatically.

"You got the most beautiful hair, with natural curls and everything! And after the look of it, you haven`t brushed it in years!"

"But it`s too bothersome~!"

"No excuse! And what are you wearing? Those trousers are way too worn to be fashionable, and what`s with the pineapple t-shirt?"

"I love pineapples! They`re tasty!"

"I have to agree with the witch." Zoro added. "Yellow is hardly Na`s color."

"Right! Listen, if this alliance is going to work out, you got to go shopping with me at the next town!"

"Eh?! But shopping is _soooo_ boring!"

"No complains!"

"Luffy, save me!"

A shaken head.

"Oh come on!"

xxx

Night had fallen. Nami wrapped a blanket tightly around herself, once more inside her cabin. The afternoon had been the most eventful in the navigator`s life. Luffy had almost drowned two more times. Kuina had finally found the fishing rods, only to discover them being snapped after being sat on by Zoro, resulting in yet another argument between the two. In the middle of it, a _Sea King_ attacked, but before Nami could even _consider_ screaming, it had been _slaughtered_ by a grumpy Zoro that hadn't even stopped quarrelling while cutting the beast into bloody pieces. A fire was soon in place (how they made one without even blackening the wooden floors was beyond her), the meat was seasoned and cooked and soon being thrown into their black hole of a (if only temporally) Captain.

Things had finally calmed down as Kuina started reading aloud from a book she`d somehow found in-between the all the boxes and barrels onboard. Luffy had soon snuggled himself against her side, listening intensely to the story. Through the story, Zoro had his eyes closed, but Nami saw how his lips would twitch into a smile whenever Luffy would gasp and laugh at the story.

Even Nami felt herself getting drawn in to the simple, yet intricate pictures spinning in her head. The story described a hero, one who protected his village always, was always on duty, throwing his own health to the side. Once, a bandit got past his defenses, and killed a beautiful young woman from his village. The hero was all too noble and never forgave himself; he was very close to suicide. Just then, the woman showed herself again, this time as his guardian angel.

The wind was cold, making them ebb closer too one another, though the size of the dinghy already made them close. Kuina`s voice was beautiful, like a song carried with the wind, the story was sweet and Luffy`s grin and carefree laughter brought happiness to all their hearts, even Nami`s frozen one. Nami listened, feeling at peace with it all as the waves rocked the dinghy comfortably.

But now that the story was over, Nami had to wonder about Luffy. He had asked her to join his crew, not for her to navigate his ship, but for her to see the freedom the ocean had to offer. She glanced briefly at her shoulder and the tattoo that rested there. No, the Ocean was many things for her, but freedom wasn't one of them. But still, she`d seen some of this freedom today, because no matter how she told herself otherwise, she`d enjoy herself more than… well, more than for years, more than _ever_ after her mother died.

But despite of his words of freedom and nakama, Luffy was… off. Oh, she didn`t doubt his words, but she wondered if _he_ did. After he`d finished his little speech, he`d suddenly paled and avoided eye contact with any of them. He looked like a little child that had done something tremendously wrong, and expected some kind of horrible punishment because of it.

And the worst part was that Zoro and Kuina hadn`t been surprised. They`d sighed, Kuina had hugged Luffy, trying to comfort him, while Zoro cleaned up after Morgan. But they acted as it was normal, like they`d expected it, and that _hurt_.

After that, Luffy had stayed quiet. For a long time, he`d stayed… distant, hesitant and scared, and that looked so very wrong on him.

That was two days ago.

He hadn't spoken since.

"It comes in waves. For some time, he`ll open up and speak, but then he`ll realize what he`s doing, and stop speaking entirely."

Zoro`s voice had been grumpier than usual as they exited the Marine Base.

"He`ll come around eventually."

He had.

He was once again lively, happy-go-lucky, the proof being his five near-drownings that day.

But he stayed quiet.

As Nami fell asleep in her cabin, she had to wonder _why_.

xxx

 _You know, for a long time, I hated this world. This world has monsters, starvation, pain and injustice… It can blame you for things that aren`t your fault._ _But recently, I`ve felt as if it has more than that. That it has miracles too, like brothers and meat and hope and freedom._ _Freedom… Did you know? The sea is freedom. I don`t know why I think that, but I do. It represents lives without regrets, I think. So, let`s set sail on day._

 _Let`s live our lives without regrets, Luffy._

xxx

"Ah, what a beautiful place!"

"It`s a ghost town, woman."

"A _beautiful_ ghost town! See, it`s sunny and everything!"

Zoro raised an eyebrow, but tried to see it like Kuina.

Indeed, it was a sunny and warm day, the warming colors illuminating the small town. It was a comfortable place, the small buildings painted in yellow, white and red. The sea breeze was ruffling their hair. But the whole picture got pretty much ruined by the broken buildings and the missing signs for any life.

There were no humans in Orange Town.

Indeed a ghost town.

Though, the sound of a party in the distance kind of ruined that picture too.

"Whatever."

"What do you think you are doing?"

Luffy looked behind him, meeting Nami`s suspicious eyes. He raised an eyebrow, silently asking what she meant.

"Don`t give me that look. You were just about to run of somewhere."

His questionable look turned into one of (fake) innocence.

"…I ain`t buying it!"

"You smelled food." Came Zoro`s brisk voice. Kuina`s blinked.

"Luffy, run towards food?! He wouldn`t!"

"Kuina, your irony just isn't funny."

"You just don`t know how to appreciate real humor." She said, her voice mock saddened.

"Well, while you two argued _again_." Nami interrupted. "Luffy`s gone of somewhere."

"…LUFFY!"

xxx

Luffy`s nose wasn't the best; his sense of smell was pretty average, really. If it wasn't the smell of meat in the air, that is. Meat made him a bloodhound.

Currently, he was walking down the street, following the wonderful sent of meat.

"-baji have ordered us to meet up with the other crew."

"Another crew? Which crew would be stupid enough to charge Captain Buggy`s turf?" Nasty laughter rang loudly.

Luffy blinked at the interruption of his way to heaven. The previously empty street (except himself) now had three other men on it. Three thugs, after the look of things. Buggy Pirates?

"Don`t know, he didn`t say…"

"Eh? Why?" The voice got slightly uncertain.

"He was all pale and kept muttering `bout _shame of all pirates_ and _horrible, horrible..._ Mohji thinks he`s traumatized!"

Luffy giggled slightly at their pale expressions.

"Cabaji… traumatized!?"

"Wh-what the hell… How?!"  
He couldn`t help it. Luffy laughed, gasping for breath at the sight of three grown men, paling over that a man called Cabaji became traumatized. He didn`t know why, but for him the sight was hilarious. Maybe he`d caught Kuina`s sense of humor? Zoro always warned him about that…

The men turned as he laughed, their pale expressions turning shocked, then angry.

"Oh! What the hell are you laughing at?"

The laughter continued. If anything, it became louder.

"Do ya `now who ya deali` with, brat?!"

Having finally gotten hold of his senses, Luffy dried the tears and un-dusted his shirt, before nonchalantly heading of again. Seeing the thugs' appearances, he added a merry humming-tune as topping, looking completely at ease.

"…Don`t ignore us!"

The humming continued.

"What nerve…!" One of the thugs lunged at him as he pasted them. Luffy saw it coming and dodged. However, as he was in a teasing-mode he`d gotten from Kuina, again to Zoro`s misery, he made sure to squeak while doing so, picking up a coin on the ground. He`s attention stayed entirely on the coin, even as he casually dodged the thug`s fists, even when the other two joined the fun.

Soon, the three was panting heavily, still trying to glare at the boy that _still ignored them._

"Y-You bas-stard… we`re Buggy Pirates! Captain aren`t gonna let this go!"

"Y-Yeah! You`re screwed ya `now!"  
Luffy smiled, once more going towards his meaty heaven-

"You Strawhat-freak!"

-before promptly freezing.

"Are ya a farmer, eh, brat?! Freaky children should stay with their Mommies!"

 _Tch._

The thug paled. A centimeter from his face was Luffy`s fist, vibrating from the effort to hold it back. He staggered backwards, falling over himself in his eagerness to flee the sight before him.

One day, when they were still kids, they`d brought up the topic of Luffy`s anger from that day… that day that all three of them meet for the first time. Kuina had joked like usual, and dubbed the look Luffy`s Demon Look. The name… fit, really. Eyes turning intense, his very hair pulsating with energy… He look more of a Demon that even Zoro, the Demon of the East Blue.

Luffy didn`t often get angry. It only happened around the subjects of Shanks and Boshi, his family in danger or, on very emotional days, his past.

Those men were pathetic, ganging up on someone they looked upon as a weak brat. They just weren`t worth it.

But one had insulted his hat…

One did not insult Luffy`s hat.

xxx

"…LUFFY!"

"What are we gonna do!?"

Nami raised an eyebrow at their panic.

"…Why are you panicking? If he is following the sent of meat, just find the meat, right?" Nami (un)patiently snapped.

Kuina blinked. She then fit her fist into her palm, making an aha-sound, followed by a broad smile.

"Oh, I`m so happy to have you in the crew, Nami-chan! You`re so much more useful than Mudball-brain!"

"Thanks, I guess…"

"We should leave immediately, Mudball! Knowing Luffy, he`ll get in some kind of trouble soon enough!"

Zoro hummed in agreement, already heading towards… the docks?

Seeing this, Kuina giggled slightly, and grabbed Zoro`s hand, successfully stopping him from going into the ocean.

Nami starred puzzled.

"Mudball-brain`s got a awful sense of direction… Even if his Kenboushoku is great, he can`t find his way even in Shimotsuki!" Kuina informed helpfully, ignoring Nami`s lack of knowledge in Haki.

Name shrugged, before voicing her concern.

"Someone have to stay behind and watch the dinghies. There`s gold in there."

"There`s nobody here, though." Zoro mumbled. Nami smacked her fist into the Marimo.

"Baka! You can`t just leave treasure! Someone will steal it!"

"I and Na have to look for Luffy! I couldn`t care less about your treasure!"

"Can`t you just stay behind yourself?" Kuina questioned.

"No! I have to steal the Grand line-map from Buggy!"

"We can get it for you~. Nami-chan`s a friend now after all." Kuina sang cheerfully, though she raised an eyebrow at Nami`s furiousness.

"No offense, but stealing needs stealth and cunningness… Something I seriously doubt any of you has."

Kuina gaped in mock-offense.

"Nonsense! I am like a born Ninja!"

"As stealthy as Naruto, I presume." Zoro added. He was then smacked once more, this time by the Raven.

"Anyway, if the treasure get stolen, put it on Zoro`s debt, neh? We gotta go!"

Zoro barked in disagreement, promptly making Nami decide to do just that.

xxx

"…Well, that`s bloody disgusting."

"What kind of person would do that?!"

"What are you two talking about? I think it`s cute."

"Nami, no offense, but a pirate ship just can`t be PINK." Zoro grumbled.

They all stared at the approaching ship, which indeed was painted light pink. On top of everything was a Jolly Roger, with a heart at it`s side. All in all, it looked all too… _feminine_ for a pirate ship.

"But a ship`s job is to spread terror, right? I think it`s doing a great job."

"Nami, no, just - no." Nami ignored him.

"Given the wind, it`ll be here in a few minutes." She added.

"Ne, Nami-chan is really smart!" Kuina complimented.

"Eh, thanks…"

Silence.

"…Weren`t we in a hurry?"

Kuina and Zoro shared a glance.

"You see," Kuina started. "Buggy is only a East Blue Pirate, so he aren`t really a threat to Luffy-chan."

"So what`s the problem?"

"Oh God, here we go." Zoro muttered.

"Well… we worry, and want to be with him, cause, knowing Luffy, he might get lost, or someone will take use of his innocence, or he`ll try to befriend an animal and get bit, or he`ll get lonely by himself and cry and then we wouldn`t be there to comfort him and-"

"OK, I got the point!" Nami cut in, sensing Kuina`s steadily growing panic. Kuina blinked, before taking a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Despite of that, Luffy will be fine. For now, we will take care of this." Zoro said and Nami couldn`t help but feel amazed. The two of them were so worried, were close to panicking, but they still trusted their little brother wholeheartedly. They believe he would be fine, no matter how clumsy and naïve he was. And that was… that was love, she thought. To care and worry and trust and it was too beautiful for Nami to fully comprehend. As such, Nami`s could feel her resolve rising.

"I`m not very strong but-" She began, willing her voice not to falter as they looked at her. "-but I… I will take care of Luffy. I`ll find him."

Zoro looked at her blankly. Nami felt as if she was examined, studied. And somehow, she didn`t mind.

"Thank you." He said.

"D-Don`t get the wrong idea! I have to go steal the chart anyway, and it`ll be easier with Buggy gone… So I`ll make Luffy take him out for me!"

Kuina smiled. "Thank you." It was simple and short. It was a common answer. And Nami felt herself tearing up because of it. For she didn`t deserve such trust! She was a thief, for Gods sake! A thief, and a liar and a betrayer. And here these people entrusted their most precious person to her.

The pink ship reached the island.

She ran.

xxx

 **I have always thought that the PINK ship of Alvida is hideous. And Alvida herself, for that matter.**

 **Sorry about the Naruto-referance, but I couldn`t resist :)**

 **And, to the guest review, Luffy is 17, Zoro is 19 and Kuina 20.**

 **See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Red Nose and Iron Mace

I`m sorry for not updating for so long! As it is, updates will probably some less often from now on, because I`ve ran out of prewritten chapters... But I don`t plan to drop the story anytime soon, so I will update!

Warnings: my sense of humor, mild violence, swearing, selfbetaing (if that`s a word).

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

xxx

Chapter six - Red Nose and Iron Mace

xxx

In the middle of the city, you could find a party. And not just any party. The host was no one else than Buggy the Clown, leader of the Buggy Pirate Fleet. He was a feared man of the East Blue, one that brought terror to all so many people.  
Buggy was currently enjoying his party, drinking booze and eating with his comrades. Beside him was a table, currently occupied by a lion, a man dressed as a teddy bear of some sort and a man that was crying over his neglected beer.

"The sight… it burned my eyes! Please, make the pictures disappear!"

"Cabaji, how the hell can you cry over a pink ship?" The teddy bear man sighed.

"You don`t understand the trauma! Oh, the terror! That woman on the deck… That dreadful feeling…" At this point, the poor man was very close to faint.

 _Munch, munch._

"Man up already, Cabaji! No man under my name can have so little guts!" Buggy yelled from his thrown.

 _Munch, munch._

"H-Hay!"

"Bloody idiot…" He muttered angrily.

 _Munch, munch._

"And stop that noise! I`ll lose my good mood!" The Clown Pirate glared angrily at the direction it was coming from, hoping to intimidate whoever was there. It turned out ineffective, as the boy there was being distracted by the task to absorb all of the party`s precious food.

"Eh?! Who the hell are you?!"

Buggy was furious! Who dared to so casually steal from him, the man that would conquer the Grand Line? The brat didn`t even bat an eye, merely continuing to consume the food around him at inhuman speed, not even leaving the bones behind. Still, hearing Buggy`s yell, Luffy meet his eyes. He swallowed the meat, already missing the blissful taste on his tongue. _  
_He got up, bowed slightly, sat down, and continued to eat.

"What`s that supposed to mean?!"

"Captain, I think his thanking you for the food." Cabaji said, having recovered slightly from his earlier trauma.

"Ah, in that case, you`re very welco– LIKE HELL I WOULD SAY THAT!"

Having cleared out all the food in all proximate, Luffy dusted of his clothing, and started picking his nose.

"You brat, stop making fun of the Captain!" Mohji exclaimed, the lion, Richie, nodding in agreement.

Luffy tilted his head questionably.

"I don`t think he understands, Captain."

"I know Cabaji! And the guy can speak for himself!"

A giggle, followed by a shaken head.

"Don`t laugh at me! You-" He pointed at the closest pirate, "-throw him in a cage! We`re gonna teach him a lesson in not to kid around with pirates!" All the pirates laughed evilly, while Luffy blinked innocently all the same.

It was the sight of the Strawhat-wearing boy inside said cage that greeted Nami. Suddenly, Kuina`s worrying made a lot more sense.

Nami swiftly hid behind the closest barrel, and pondered briefly at what she should do. Luffy was currently in a cage, surrounded by vicious pirates that discussed the best way to "teach him a lesson"… All in all, the situation didn`t look all too promising. Still, she couldn`t doubt the siblings` fate in Luffy. He could probably break out of there if he just wanted to, despite how impossible it sounded.

So, what could she do? Go steal the Chard, or the key to the cage?

Deciding she needed more information, she started to sneak towards the cage, making sure not to be seen by the surrounding pirates. By the time she got there, they were dragging a cannon towards it.

"Luffy!" She whispered, hiding behind yet another barrel. Luffy very casually turned his head 180-degrees… Using well-earned willpower from years with a certain fishman, she barely managed not to scream and give away her presence. She glared at the boy in front of her that in return held in giggles.

"Listen, we need to get you out of there. Can you do that on your own, or should I steal the key?"

Luffy just smiled, making Nami even more stressed.

"Luffy, I can`t read your mind like Zoro! Reply, please! Tell me what to do!"

He blinked, seemingly taking in what she said. Then his expression softened, seemingly understanding her. He nodded towards the guarded warehouse.

"The chard?"

A nod.

Nami abruptly realized something. Again, Luffy had messed with her head, because wasn`t the plaza filled with pirates? Even she could not sneak past the guarded warehouse unnoticed, without a distraction. The opponent was Buggy and his crew, which meant that if she was caught, she was most likely dead. Her death would mean that Cocoyashi would forever suffer under Arlong.  
Luffy was small; he didn`t look more than fifteen years old. He hated speaking for unknown reasons and, above all, he was a _pirate_. He shouldn`t be trusted.

And still she trusted him. She trusted that she`d get through this situation, not because of her own cunningness, but because of the sibling, and, most of all, Luffy.

"Yes Captain."

Somehow, the word _Captain_ suddenly felt… alien, surreal. It wasn`t like calling Arlong Captain, or all those men she`d sailed under over the years. It was heavier; it was more meaningful than just gaining the trust of foolish men.

Nami didn`t know what it was.

She didn`t mind.

xxx

"So, I bet a thousand beli on it being a male whale fishman and human hybrid, and you bet on it being a very ugly woman."

Zoro studied the hand Kuina offered him.

"You seem confident."

"It has to be a whale. No human can be so ugly." She said in conviction. He smirked at her, feeling fortunate as well.

"Deal." He grabbed her hand and shook it firmly.

"Who`s a fishman?!" Said possible male, half whale fishman toward above them. She (he?) was tall and round, indeed remaining Zoro of a whale, and dressed in cowboy clothes. Further more, her face was covered in freckles and baldly put on make-up. Indeed, her appearance where even more horrid than the ship`s. Zoro had to fight back a grimace to keep his cool façade.

Behind the whale was her crew. Kenbunshoku immediately told Zoro that they weren`t even close to a threat to them. Hell, even Nami would probably have stood a chance against the majority! Thinking about it, Zoro swiftly decided that Nami would need training, and any other possible nakama in the future too. After all, East Bluers wouldn`t last in the Grand Line for long.

"You are! Right? Please, please by a whale, I just can`t lose a bet to Mudball-brain!" Kuina glared at the furious cowboy, like she could will her to become a whale.

"I AM HUMAN!"

"Watashii, eh? Hand over the money, Na."

"No! No woman can be so ugly! He`s an Okama, I`m sure! I refuse to believe it!" She said, crossing her arms stubbornly.

At this point, the Pirate Captain before them was close to exploding with furry, her crew screaming with her… except one. A young boy that looked completely out of place between all the pirates. He was also the weakest there, given his chibiness (though not an adorable-sweet-glorious-out-of-this-world-chibiness like Lu). He didn`t seem like a pirate.

"How dare you to insult my beauty?! I am Iron Mace Alvida! Know your place!"

Alvida raised the mace that named her, bringing it down towards the two of them. Her men followed her example, voicing a battle cry in unison.

Kuina kept her eyes on Zoro even as she dogged the weapon.

"Okay, new bet! I bet I can defeat more of these guys than you!"

Zoro smirked, dogging a sword that was about to penetrate him from behind. "The loser has to pay for Luffy`s dinner in a week. With their own pocket money." He added.

Kuina shuddered. "Just the thought makes me horrified."

"You asked for it."

"Whatever~. Let`s beat some pirate ass, neh?"

"Ready when you are, Na."

"Here I go, Mudball!"

xxx

Coby would forever remember those few moments as when the entire Alvida Crew got slaughtered by a laughing Raven and a growling Demon.

He didn`t know what to do. Men attacked and fell all around him, making the former peaceful village into a battlefield of new proportions. Even Alvida fell within moments, her mace sliced as easily as butter. And Coby was afraid, because he was many things, but a warrior wasn`t one of them, no matter how much he wanted to be a Marine.

The battle was over before it`d started, leaving a shivering pinkhead in the middle of it.

"Yo!"

He jumped and stumbled over his own feet, tumbling to the ground. Trapped in his own mind as he was, he hadn`t noticed the woman in front of him or the fuming man behind her.

"P-Please, I am not a p-pirate! P-Please don`t hurt-"

Laughter.

"Don`t worry, chibi. I`ll hold the big, scary Demon from ya, `kay?"

Pirate Hunter rolled his eyes, but didn`t comment. And Coby blinked at that. That was a very… _human_ reaction. For a demon, that is. A Demon that had just slaughtered his entire crew (because they were his crew, no matter how little he had wanted to be there).

Pirate Hunter turned to the women, ignoring Coby. "We should go. Luffy-"

Raven interrupted. "We`ll go in a moment. Knowing Lu-chan, he`d want us to help out chibi here." Pirate Hunter`s eyes narrowed in disapproval, but he didn`t argue.

"Now, why was a wimp like you with the big, scary pirates, eh? `Cause I doubt you`re a pirate."

Coby blinked. "I… Well, I was going to fish and-"

By the end of the tale, Kuina rolled on the ground in hysteric laughter, and Zoro grimaced in disbelief.

"You accidently went on their boat? Seriously? How stupid can you get!?" Kuina snickered.

"Why didn`t you just flee?"

Coby paled at the question. "T-That's impossible! If I was found out… Just the thought… It`s impossible for me!"

"Impossible?"

"Of course!"

The siblings shared a look.

"You think-"

"Yep."

"Should we-"

"Yep."

"Okay. You`re coming with us." True to his word, Zoro threw the shocked pinkhead over his shoulder, and let Kuina lead him towards the sounds of the party.

"Eh?! What are you doing?"

"You need to get some sense beat into you by Lu-chan!" Kuina merrily chirped.

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

xxx

After what seemed like hours, they reached the plaza, and unsurprisingly, a strange situation. The Strawhat Captain sat in a small cage, with a lit cannon pointed at it, pirates surrounding it in sadistic satisfaction. Laughing loudest of them all was a certain blue haired clown. Nami was nowhere to be seen, though the fainted guard outside the warehouse gave away her location.

Coby palled and screamed loudly into Zoro`s ear. "I-It`s Buggy the Clown!"

"Huh, he really is a clown."

"Run already, or we`re dead!"

And even though Zoro had until now ignored Coby`s screams of Impossible!, that suggestion simply wasn`t acceptable.

"No."

"Wha-"

"And leave Luffy? Like hell." It was said with a monotone voice, nothing emotional to back up the weight of what he was saying. It wasn't needed, because it really was that simple; Zoro wouldn't leave Luffy, because Luffy was his little brother in all but blood, he was his Captain and he would follow him to the ends of earth, to the end of the Grand Line; all the way to Raftel. It didn`t matter what would stand in their way. It didn`t matter what hardships they had to face. Hell, even death didn't matter!

Luffy was all that mattered.

For some reason, Coby kept quiet after that, even as Pirate Hunter gently, too gently for a Demon, placed him on the ground. In a burst of sudden speed, he was gone, Raven following soot. Like earlier, they charged the pirates before them. This time, Coby knew that he was safe, that he was on the good side of these monstrous people… So he watched in fascination as the battle went on.

Raven had one katana; white hilt, white sheet, white blade. Dancing through her enemies, she struck them down with swift strikes, nearly not touching them, only small wounds appearing on their bodies. But still, they fell, unconscious before they hit the ground.

Pirate Hunter used three katana, none which stood out like Raven`s white one. He moved like a hurricane, his katana everywhere, but somehow he still was in control of the weapons. Cuts everywhere, blood everywhere… there were no mercy.

But as different as their swordsmanship were, they fought together, always watched the others back, but still not interfering in the others fights.

Soon, most Buggy Pirates had fallen, except two men and a lion that had watched by the sidelines, not caring for their crewmates fates.

Cabaji had, apparently, gotten over the trauma of pink ships and whale women, and confidently stepped over the fallen men.

"Roronoa Zoro! I, Cabaji the Acrobat, will take you down!"

Mohji grumbled. "The hell? I want Pirate Hunter, not Ms. Pretty Girl over there!"

"…Ms. Pretty girl?" Kuina`s expression became hidden by her messy bangs.

"Sorry, Vice Captain, but I-"

"I`ll fight Unicycle." Zoro cut in.

"What?" Mohji grumbled at Cabaji`s badly hidden smugness.

"Don`t misunderstand. Teddy Bear`s for Kuina to fight." Zoro watched Kuina as he talked. He knew her as well as he knew himself. He knew how she loved messing with him, loved her own awful sense of humor, loved how her own happiness made Luffy`s expression light up… she loved being glad and joyful.

"You just looked down on my sister. No one gets away with that."

But she still hated being looked down on because of her gender. She hated people protecting her when she could fight herself. Teddy Bear had just discarded her as a non-threat in favor of himself, her little brother. And this was hardly the first time it happen… her own father always looked at Zoro first, then Kuina, no matter what Zoro did to stop it.

"Fight her, Teddy Bear!" He yelled, and then she was gone, for once not laughing as she attacked. She charged the lion, making small cuts appear at it`s legs. Richie still stood tall, and thrust a paw at her. Jumping on top of it, she ran to the lion`s head. Mohji, a man used to his lion doing the fighting, stood no chance as Kuina cut him down.

Zoro smirked as Mohji fell, before dogging the fire breath Cabaji sent at him. He had his own fight to finish. As it was, Cabaji relied mostly on his tricks, not his swordsmanship, and send hundreds of Kamikaze tops on Zoro, trying to force him to keep his distance. But Zoro was specialist on Kenbunshoku, and dogged them all even as he ran.

"Oni giri!" And Cabaji, just like Mohji, fell.

xxx

Simultaneously, Nami reached the other side of the plaza, and immediately threw her hands on the still lit fuse, successfully stopping the cannon from firing.

"Little girl, what are you doing?" Buggy`s voice was all the warning she got. Suddenly, a hand, and exclusively a hand, flew towards her. She screamed, from both the shock of seeing the detached limb, and for the fear of her life. And then a sandaled foot connected to Buggy`s hand sending it flying away. Luffy smiled, calming Nami`s beating heart.

"How did you escape the cage?! Mugiwara!" Buggy screamed. Luffy simply nodded to the cage and it`s bent bars.

Zoro snorted. "Like something like that could hold our Captain back."

"Lu-chan, go!"

The Clown Pirate stood frozen as Luffy followed Kuina`s call, rapidly closing in to him. He could only blink as a fist connected with his face, sending him flying backwards, crashing into the warehouse. When he arose from the rubble moments later, blood dripped from the many scratches on his body.

"Good one, Luffy! Another!" Kuina cheered.

"Aren`t you getting too pumped up?"

"Well, I have to be excited for the two of us now, don`t I? You`re such a bore, after all~!"

"The two of you, shut up!" Buggy screamed, annoyed of being ignored. Pointing an accusing finger towards Luffy, he bit out: "Oy, Mugiwara! Your fist was black! Where the hell did you learn Haki in East Blue?!"

Luffy shrugged carelessly.

"Akagami no Shanks." Zoro translated.

"Ah, Akagami! That makes completely sense- AKAGAMI?!"

"Hn."

"Then that Strawhat…"

"It`s Shanks`."

"That explains everything! That bastard is-!" Buggy quickly split his face with the power of his Bara Bara no mi, this time avoiding the other Captain`s assault.

"What? I was talk- Hey! Stop it!" Buggy continued to split his body to avoid Luffy`s stretching limbs.

"You bastard! BARA BARA HO!" Hands' holding knifes shut forwards, towards his opponent… in vain. Luffy dogged, before rabidly moving his arms forward, faster and faster, until they moved so quickly it looked like hundreds of arms were there at once.

"Gattling Gun, eh?" Zoro muttered.

The arms covered an area big enough to hit all of Buggy`s soaring limbs, this time sending him flying away, until they no longer could hear his screams.

"Captain!" The few conscious Buggy Pirates yelled.

"...What the hell was that?" A pale Nami voiced.

"Lu-chan`s eaten the Gomu Gomu no Mi. He`s a Rubber man!" Kuina said.

"That`s-"

"Amazing, I know."

"I was going for insane…"

"Insanely awesome then."

xxx

After taking one of Buggy`s dinghies, they were loaded with most of the stolen treasure (some was left behind to the villagers they had meat on their way out, to Nami`s despair) and the Grand Lind Chard. Though, before they could leave the island, there where the matter of their guest.

"Who`s the pinkhead?"

"Hm? Oh, he`s just a pathetic little guy from the Alvida crew. Says he want to be a Marine." Kuina laughed.

"Pathetic…" Coby muttered, but didn't argue.

"Well, okay, but what is he doing here?" Nami continued impatiently. "He won`t become a Marine on a Pirate Crew."

"So you really are pirates then!"

"Well obviously. We have dinghies and everything!" Kuina happily pointed out.

"But no ship…"

Kuina blinked at Coby`s remark, before a cloud of depression swept in. "It`s not our fault that they are expensive! We-we just have to save a princes or something! Yeah! We´ll get a ship no matter what!" The depression vanished as quickly as it came, leaving Kuina to plot how to save a princess (and where to find one).

"Luffy asks what you plan to do." Zoro said, effectually dragging the conversation back to the point.

"If you`re seen with us, you won`t get into the Navy any time soon. That is, if they haven`t already seen you on Alvida`s ship." Nami added. Coby blinked, a feeling of helplessness setting root. "I don`t know… Maybe I should just give up on my dream…" He said, forever the negativist.

"No." All attention turned to Luffy.

"You`ll regret it." He added, before closing his mouth with an air of finality. But there was something more there, something left unsaid, because Luffy`s eyes where distant, like he wasn`t talking to Coby, but someone else… Like he was talking to _himself_. And Coby saw it, say the dedication and fire in Luffy`s eyes, saw how the strength triumphed over the weakness, and Coby simply couldn`t bring himself to disagree with the silent boy.

"Of course! If you mean so Luffy-san, then I`ll fight for my dream!"

Zoro smirked, sharing a satisfied look with Kuina.

"The next Marine Base we`ll reach are at Loguetown. We`re going some other places before that though. So what will you do?" Zoro asked once more.

"Please, let me go with you!" Came the immediate answer. "Like Nami-san said, things might go wrong but… but I have to try!"

And so their group gained one more member.

xxx

Question: should I leave Coby with Smoker at Loguetown, or should I make him a Strawhat?

Until next time! :)


	7. Chapter 7 - A Father

So... yeah... I AM SO SORRY FOR THE SLOW UPDATE! Unfortunatly, updates will probably be slower form now on... I`ve started school again and my house`s gotten flooded and stuff...But I promise to update as quickly as I can!

So without further ado, to chapter seven of What the Ocean Gives Us!

xxx

Chapter seven - A Father

xxx

"So Buggy knew Shanks?" Kuina pondered.

Luffy nodded, looking like he just remembered something. The raven woman noticed, her curiosity growing. "You should know, right?"

" _Shanks told me about a fellow trainee of his-_ he says." Zoro said while Luffy moved his hands in different motions.

Nami blinked in surprise. "He knows sign language?"

"Yeah, Na taught him. He just don`t use it that often." Zoro answered, his sister grinning proudly.

"Why? It would be very useful if-"

"You want us to continue?" Zoro grunted, cutting her off mid-sentence, Luffy still signing. Coby noted how he stuck his tongue out in concentration while doing so.

The navigator had the decency to look guilty.

" _Shanks said he always fought with him about everything. Like which pole is coldest. And they-"_

Kuina laughed loudly. "Who would fight about something as stupid as that?"

Nami rolled her eyes. "Like you`re one to talk."

"Oy!"

" _-were on Gol D. Roger`s crew."_

"Gol D. Roger? You mean… GOLD ROGER?!" Coby exclaimed, Nami gaping along with him.

"Buggy was on the Pirate King`s crew?" She questioned the Straw hat Captain.

A nod.

"But what is he doing here then?"

A shrug.

"And this Shanks was with him there? Where is he now?" Nami mussed, not really expecting an answer.

"New World, right?" Kuina replied. "The second part of the Grand Line."

"What? He most be very strong then!" Coby eagerly said, admiration for this unknown man glowing in his eyes. "Not just everyone gets so far."

Zoro snorted. "Of course his strong. He`s a Yonko, after all."

Coby nodded along. "Of course, of course, that`s obvious… HE`S A YONKO?!"

"What`s that?" Nami asked, all though, as she looked at Coby`s shocked expression, she couldn`t help but fear the answer.

Kuina grinned widely. "Oh, they are no one special! The Yonko are just the four most vicious Pirate Crews in the world!"

Coby`s screams continued, slowly ebbing towards absolute panic. Luffy punching him didn`t really bring down his hysteria either, to the Captain`s frustration. Zoro, also annoyed by the sounds, decided to help his Captain by threating the pinkhead with his swords. This _did_ shut him up, all though fainting of fear hardly was the best way… Zoro still grinned of the victory, Luffy glowing of awe.

Used to such happenings by now, Nami still managed to come to a conclusion over the commotion. "If that Straw hat is Shanks`… doesn`t that mean Luffy knows a Yonko? Luffy knows one of the most dangerous men in the world?!"

Zoro nodded. "That pretty much sums it up."

Nami stared at the boy in question. "What`s next? What other crazy people do you know? What other things can you do? Wait, I don`t want to know, do I?" Nami concluded, studying the siblings` identical Cheshire grins.

"You have to learn to expect the unexpected with Luffy as your Captain."

Nami rolled her eyes, but silently agreed. Kuina hit Coby in the head, successfully waking him up, and helpfully explained that no, Zoro wouldn`t eat him since it would upset his stomach and Luffy only hit him since he hated loud, annoying sounds. For some reason, Coby didn`t feel better after that.

Nami stared into the horizon and nodded to herself. "We should be at the Gecko Islands in about a hour. I think we should try getting a ship there. And other supplies."

Kuina looked up hopefully. "Is there a princess there we can save?"

Nami sweatdropped at her eagerness.  
"We could always buy a ship, you know. When we buy sake." Zoro pointed out.

"And meat." He added as an afterthought, Luffy nodding eagerly with the statement.

Nami growled. "We need other stuff than sake and meat!"

"We don`t have money for all that!" Kuina added helpfully, in normal dramatic fashion, waving her arms do show just how serious she was. "Do you know how much it costs the feed a bottomless hole?" Kuina cried.

Zoro rolled his eyes. "I do actually. I have been living with him since he was just Mugi."

Kuina pouted. "You`re ruining the fun…"

Giving up on the meat/sake issue (for now), Nami chased another issue.

"Mugi?"

"It`s what we called Lu-chan before he told us his name." Kuina answered, before restarting her "economic discussion" with Mudball-brain.

Nami didn`t know what to think about that. She hadn`t really thought about it, but the three of them hadn`t always been like… this. It was unimaginable to think of a time when Zoro and Kuina didn`t fight so good-naturally, with Luffy smiling at the sidelines and laughing at their ridiculousness.

She realized that despite of them calling each other brothers and sister, they weren`t connected by blood. They hadn`t always been together like that. There were a time when they didn`t even know Luffy`s name!

As Nami looked at them, suddenly, their bickering became just a tiny bit more bearable.

xxx

"Buggy Pirates are coming!"

"LIAR!"

xxx

"Hurray! We`re here!" Kuina screamed as she laid down, rolling in the sand.

"Of course! You got a super navigator guiding you, after all!" Said navigator laughed smugly. The raven ignored the arrogant woman and continued to kiss the ground. "What`s with her?" Nami grunted in disapproval, once more doubting the girl`s sanity.

"Na`s happy we made it. She needed four tries before getting us to Shells Town." Zoro explained.

"Four tries?" Coby questioned.

"She missed the island."

Nami rolled her eyes. "Yeah, cause it`s totally not like you to get lost while walking in a straight line."

Kuina laughed at the comment. "Yeah! Did I tell you how Mudball-brain almost got us sucked into a whirlpool when he had guard duty?" Kuina added, as she fruitlessly tried to get the sand out of her hair.

The two woman started exchanging reasons for Zoro`s incompetence, all the while ignoring his very obvious glare. Soon, however, it moved over to Nami grabbing the opportunity to drag a brush through a fuming Kuina`s hair, making threats of shopping to stop her from escaping all together.

Coby paled at the sight of the "devil-women", Zoro tried to stop Kuina`s loud screams for mercy, and Luffy ignored them all together in favor for a nearby cliff.

The Straw hat strolled towards the hidden figures, disregarding the loud whispers of "He`s coming!" and "He noticed us!" as well. The whispers turned into screams as he grabbed a tree on top of the cliff, and catapulted himself to the retreating figures. This did gain the attention of the other four of the group, effectively giving Nami the upper hand in the women`s hair struggle.

Luffy blinked when three collected voices screamed: "WAA! WE`VE BEEN FOUND!" before the owners ran of to the small village further into the island.  
"HEY! DON`T RUN AWAY!" Another boy, one closer to their own age, screamed after the boys.

Nami finally deemed Kuina`s hair knot-free, discarding the older woman, leaving her to cry on the ground.

Luffy kept his eyes on the boy. Said boy turned to meet the Captain with a glare, though his shaking knees did rather bring down the intimidation level (not that he`d been threatening to begin with).

Zoro saw how he gathered up his courage as he exclaimed at the top of his lungs:

"I am the Great Pirate Fleet Captain, Usopp! The Great I am in charge of 8000 men! Fear my greatness!" Coby and Kuina started trembling at the thought of the army waiting for them, Nami gaped at the obvious lie and Zoro followed his Captain, and watched for his reacting.

Zoro watched as Luffy`s eyes became distant and blinked when it followed by an almost inaudible mutter.

xxx

" _I have a son your age."_

 _It was night, late enough for any child to have been in bed for hours already – except for Luffy. It wasn`t rare for him to have sleepless nights. Stories, music or plain exhaust were needed for some much needed hours of sleep. Yasopp knew this, he'd gotten it beaten into his head by a certain redhead, so he often told stories of adventures or his child (though it was a fifty-fifty chance for the boy to get more excited instead of tired)._

 _This time, however, Yasopp weren`t trying to lull him into the abyss. Luffy was on one of his off-days. Days like these were quiet; he didn`t only not speak, but became silent altogether. His eyes looked blankly out over the ocean-surface. No laughter or squeals or wordless screams. Hell, after hours with silence, Yasopp almost missed him continuously falling overboard! (Only almost, as the nurses had made it_ very _clear that they would dissect him if Luffy got a cold.)_

 _Luffy continued to stare into the distant, but Yasopp was certain he was listening. As the sniper he was, he had keen eyes, keen enough to notice the small twitch on Anchor`s body when he`d first spoken._

" _I`ve told you many things `bout him, yes? Well, they – eh – I haven`t been very truthful…"_

 _Yasopp was alone with Luffy. They were on their way to East Blue, to_

 _Syrup Village, Yasopp`s other home. His mission was simple, according to his eccentric Captain and passive Vice-Captain._

"You! Yasopp! Take him!"

 _Despite of the "simple" assignment, it hadn`t been a simple decision to make. Few had been willing to part from Anchor, no matter how dangerous it would have been for him to live with them. Where to take him, who to take him there without being noticed, who could be trusted to take care of him when they got there… In the end, Ben had made the most logical decision, and here Yasopp was, alone with a gluttonous, traumatized, mute and hyperactive child, all for a simple sniper soul like himself to take care of. Not to mention his vicious and overprotective "nakama" that would rip out his throat if they even suspected Luffy having sneezed on their entire journey._

 _Not that he blamed them (much); he was protective himself. Everyone would have, after even the smallest glimpse of what Luffy`d been through…_

 _Yasopp didn`t finish that train of thought._

 _Maybe Yasopp wanting to speak was because he knew that he was going back to his wife and son. Maybe that was the reason for him feeling so nostalgic and honest. On the other hand, maybe it was the fact that he was going to leave Luffy there to be raised by his family. He didn`t know for sure, but he knew to follow his instincts and it was screaming for him to SPEAK._

 _Therefore, he took a deep breath, and spoke._

" _I left him – them – a long time ago. I don`t know him anymore; have not been there for him." Fire lit in his eyes. "I don`t regret it." His voice grew steady, though he wasn`t sure whoever he was speaking to anymore. Was it Luffy, himself, the sea, or maybe even his family, no matter they couldn`t hear him?_

" _No matter how he must have grown since I last saw him, no matter how I haven`t been a father to him… I still feel like I know him, ya know? A father will always love his child._ I _will always love him."_

 _Finally, Luffy turned to look at him, a smile at his face as he heard the father repeat himself._

"I love him."

xxx

Usopp looked at the teen before him. Honestly, he didn`t look like much, at least not a Buggy Pirate. Sandals, shorts, red vest and straw hat… all in all, he looked like farmer`s child, or villager like himself (just less awesome, cause no one was as awesome as Captain Usopp himself!). He must be a cabin boy from one of the smaller Buggy divisions, Usopp concluded. He wasn`t someone he needed to worry about. The green haired man behind the kid seemed like a bigger challenge.

Happy with his great analysis, he decided to ignore the kid, and start scaring away the others with his greatness.

He didn`t get that far, however. The kid muttered something under his breath that Usopp didn`t catch.

"What?"

"Usopp," Luffy repeated, louder this time.

The sniper backed off. "How do you – "

"Yasopp loves you."

" – know my…" Usopp trailed off. Silence broke of quickly, as he finally registered the words. "WHAT?!"

Luffy smiled brightly, laughing merrily as Usopp gaped at him like a goldfish. A thousand thoughts raced through his mind, none making any more sense than its former. After some moments, Usopp finally regained his bearings.

"You know my father?!"

The teen nodded.

Usopp`s eyes lit up. "Wow! How is he? How`s he doing? His super awesome, right? Of course he is! He`s my father, after all!" Usopp couldn`t believe his luck! Of all the cabin boys out there, he meat one acquainted with his father! As he spoke, the other boy smiled all the way, making Usopp sure that he too knew of Yasopp`s awesomeness. The sniper continued to rant, firing tons of questions to the Straw Hat Captain. He trailed of when Luffy continued to smile, but not answering his questions.

Usopp swallowed nervously, finally daring to ask: "Does he really love me?"

If anything, Luffy`s smile widened when he nodded, and Usopp found himself smiling with him.

Their moment abruptly ended when a black streak sped past them, followed by a high-pitched shout of: "MANSION!"

Nami followed suit, though she stopped when she reached Luffy`s side. Coby stood unsurely next to them. "What she`s doing now?" The navigator grumbled while her eyes stayed on the steadily disappearing woman.

"Looking for a mansion, I think." Coby answered. "She _was_ looking for a princess."

"She was serious?"

Zoro rolled his eyes. "Na is always serious." Luffy nodded in agreement.

"With all the things she says, I really hope you`re kidding."

Zoro shivered. "If only that was the case…"

"What does she want with Kaya?" Usopp asked, eyes squinted in suspicion when he looked at the other pirates.

"Who`s Kaya?" Nami asked the long nosed teen.

"Don`t pretend you don`t know!"

Coby went up to Luffy and grabbed a piece of his trousers nervously. "Luffy-san, do we know someone like that?" Luffy shrugged.

Nami sighed. "I presume Kaya owns a mansion?"

Usopp nodded.

"Well, we don`t know her. That stupid woman was just looking for a mansion. She means no harm… Right?" Luffy agreed with a thumbs-up.

"O-oh. That`s good, I guess… But don`t hurt- Wah!" Usopp ended up being interrupted when Luffy suddenly stepped forwards, to the point that their noses was touching. His eyes was narrowed as he stared into the other`s eyes, looking for God knows what (and Zoro. Zoro would know).

Usopp took some steps back, staring cautiously at the pirates before him, as if seeing them for the first time.

"You aren`t Buggy Pirates, right…?"

Nami huffed, though a smile played on her lips. "Like I`d be some shitty pirate!"

Zoro smirked and threw an arm round Luffy`s shoulders. "We`re the Straw Hat Pirates! Oh, and that guy." He added as an afterthought, pointing at Coby.

"I have a name!"

"Sure. Whatever makes you sleep at night."

xxx

"Ah! Guards!"

An elegant mansion stood separated from the island`s village. Black steel gates framed a garden that was filled with elegantly cut roses and trees. Men dressed in formal black suits stood before the property, eyes wide and alert.

Kuina grinned. "They should be able to help me!" Confidently, possibly, obliviously, she marched to the now startled guards, waving her arms in greeting.

"Hallo my fellow human beings! You wouldn`t happen to be hosting a princess?" She asked posing before them with her fist to her hips. The guards exchanged glances.

"What is she talking about?" Guard one asked the other, whom shrugged in response.

He straightened and smiled down at her. "Sorry kid, but you`ll have to leave. Klahador-sama made it clear not to let anyone in."

The swordsman tilted her head. "Why? You wouldn`t happen to keep the princess prisoner, right?" The last past was said with glee, Kuina`s grin widening by the possibilities.

Guard two grunted in annoyance. "No. Kaya-sama`s rest shouldn`t be disturbed."

"So she`s sick?"

Guard two grumbled. "Yeah, that`s why you need to leave." The voice didn`t hold the same carefreeness as his partner`s.

"Eh? But I need to save her or we`ll have to buy a ship, and then we won`t afford food to Lu-chan and then Mudball will fry Coby and Nami won`t be able to take me shopping - wait."

Guard two finally lost his patience when Kuina weighed the ups and downs on burning all their money, moving to physically remove her from the grounds. Gripping her arm, he was about to drag her away, grumbling through gritted teeth.

However, dragging a hyperactive and _armed_ nightmare of a woman, also known as Kuina, wasn`t the best way to deal with her.

Within seconds, the unfriendly guard fell to the ground, small cuts covering his body while his suit stayed intact. Guard one watched in horror, even while the raven woman started to climb over the gates he was supposed to guard.

"See ya later!"

The guard joined his companion into unconsciousness.

xxx

Kuina stepped further into the garden, humming a merry tune as she did. She saw the mansion and the massive double doors locked and impregnable. However secure the doors were, many windows stood open, begging Kuina to climb through.

"But how to reach them…?"

To her disappointment, Luffy weren`t there to catapult her over – it was sooo fun whenever he sent them flying, especially because of the unmanly squeaks Mudball would make. She wouldn`t say no to the ultimate blackmail!

Luckily, she saw an easy climbable tree nearby, right next to one of the opened windows.

"Oh… That I can climb!"

The Demon woman started climbing the startled tree, pulling herself upwards as if she was half monkey. Kuina had after all climbed many trees in her life because of her little brother`s habit to watch the ocean from high places. She was up in seconds, the tree mighty relieved for the lack of incidents. It had to wonder where the male that used to climb were, however.

Kuina reached the window and where about to climb through it… if it wasn`t for the girl sitting there, covered in blankets and leaned against the window frame. The blondie was pale and skinny, but not in a good way. Though she, by all means, was beautiful, startlingly so, the paleness looked unhealthy and she was just a little bit too thin. Kuina blinked. Neither Zoro nor Luffy fell ill when they were smaller, but Kuina still knew how to comfort and make someone feel better. There had been days when Zoro was just a little bit too grumpy, that usually meant his dream of becoming the best felt a little bit too far away for his liking. Still, being emotional was "girly" and unneeded for training, hence not a problem for the almighty Mudball-brain.

There were nights when Luffy woke up from terrible nightmares about fire and ash and wouldn`t stop crying, holding desperate hands over his mouth to snuffle the screams that wanted to escape his lips and not speak for weeks afterwards.

Those were the times Kuina would sit by them, sometimes telling words of encouragements or comfort, or simply sitting there until those way-to-proud bastards started spilling their guts about their feelings. Then she would put aside the teasing and bad humor and blackmailing, and simply dry the tears away, stroke their hair and read stories until Luffy feel asleep in her lap, or Mudball started arguing with her again.

Before long, Luffy called her Na-nee, and Zoro soon followed. Kuina became the Nee-chan of the three of them.

They became siblings.

Kuina could feel her sister-instincts screaming at her right now to embrace the girl by the window and tell her everything were alright, that she would make her the warm soup that Zoro was so fond of and ginger tea with lots of honey for a dry throat.

Kuina sighed. She`d have to find another princess to kidnap/save then.

The girl seemed to finally have noticed the raven`s presence. She jumped in her seat, and smiled at the other.

"Why hello. Is there anything I can help you with?" She asked kindly, as if it was completely normal for people to break into her mansion.

"Hello to you too! What`s your name?" Kuina said merrily.

"Kaya. You?"

"Why, I am Kuina-sama, the next-to-be Greatest Swordsman in the world, sister of the nest-best Swordsman and the next Pirate King!"

Kaya smiled. "Pirate King. You are pirates then… Neh, what kind of adventures have you been through?" Kuina smiled at the other girl`s eagerness at the question.

"Would you like to hear about the time my little brother fell asleep while fighting some bandits and still won the fight?"

They shared grins.

"Please do."

xxx

If you found the flashback confusing, it`s kinda suppost to be that way.

Until next time!


End file.
